


A Touch Of Thunderlight

by Clytia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - A Court of Thorns and Roses Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytia/pseuds/Clytia
Summary: Jongdae, a half Fae enters Prythian to save his loved-ones from his terrible curse, only to find out that all Fae are cursed and maybe he's the key to undo that.





	1. The Spring Court

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this story! I actually started writing this in 2017 and hoped that I would eventually finish it first and then post it all at once. Alas, I have no sense of responsibility so I guess maybe the other direction is the right one. It's not complete, I vaguely know where this story is going, there are probably going to be a lot of mistakes, but I hope you can enjoy this ride! 
> 
> So as not to get things twisted about the books, I've read them, enjoyed them to a point, I am very very critical of them, but I appreciate them purely for their entertainment value. I find the ACOTAR universe interesting so I thought, why not, let's expand it and play with it.
> 
> Now some useful word-building information: 
> 
> For those who haven’t read the ACOTAR books:  
> You can read this without reading the ACOTAR series. If you haven’t read them all or at all, this fic does not spoil anything about the plot. It is based on the ACOTAR universe and there are no book characters inside.  
> Some notes to help:  
> Fae/Fairies: Described as male/female. They are not men and women so the choice of words is on purpose.  
> Cauldron: What created this world, has sort of a personality. Expressions like “Thank the Cauldron”, “Cauldron, that is “____” exist.  
> Mates: There are mates, like in wolf or a/b/o!au. Actually, Fae might not be a/b/o but they have a lot in common with the trope, such as the feral behavior, instincts, toxic masculinity ect. Mating sort of works like imprinting, but sometimes the mates might know each other for years and the bond has not revealed itself yet.
> 
> For those who have read the books  
> I keep what we know of this world intact but I might add some things for plot reasons. Some explanations, some added species etc.
> 
> Unbeta-ed, will probably edit again once it's complete.

Jongdae run as fast as it was possible. Little sharp brunches hit him on the face but he couldn’t afford to close his eyes, not when he could trip and then everything would be over. He did not dare to look behind him, he could hear the creature approaching him, the snarls and growls getting louder and louder by the second.

He was faster than the average human but he still wasn’t fast enough. His feet hurt from days of walking and he hadn’t eaten real food for a day and a half. Jongdae started to panic. He had spent all the previous day hiding from this... _hound_ -if you could call it that- and he only made _one_ mistake. He needed water, and he knew that the creature was somewhere out there, but he was dying. Dehydration was a creeping enemy and he took his risk but now he regretted it.

It was right behind him, he could hear It getting closer, he could feel his breath down his neck. He tried not to trip, tried to make his legs move faster but it was futile. He wouldn’t even be able to try defend himself, the hound would kill him with his claws in a second. Jongdae left a distressed sound refusing to accept his fate. He could at least try to fight back. Running only managed to tire him further and maybe he had a chance. Maybe he could get out of this alive.

He run faster, his hands working on removing his gloves. He threw them on the ground in a haste and then he jumped over a big rock, landing under its protection. The hound leaped behind him. And Jongdae attacked.

He had to be quick, no room for errors. He extended his right arm trying to avoid the teeth. Cauldron, the teeth were hideous, protruding from its mouth, yellow and smelly. He should get a good grip, he wasn’t even sure if this would work on a supernatural creature.

He yelped and closed his eyes, pain all over his arm but he gripped harder. He could feel It starting to lose movement, could feel the stone setting on skin, petrifying the life out of It.

Fist he noticed the silence. Then that all movement ceased. Jongdae opened an eye and fell on the ground, his hand leaving a trail of blood on the dirt. The hound was now granite, a statue frozen in time just as it bit into his arm, its eyes still almost gleaming from the hunt. Jongdae shuddered, his heart beating so fast and his breathing so ragged, he felt like vomiting. He looked at his arm wincing. It was a nasty wound. He would prefer to just lay there and sleep for 10 hours before thinking about moving again. But the forest was dangerous and his wound needed to be cleaned. He groaned and tried to get up on wobbly legs.

Something broke the silence. A small noise, too quiet for normal ears. Jongdae's ears were not normal.

Jongdae stood up in a second, his senses on alert. Something was there with him, he would not be able to fight another monster, not with his arm like that. He saw little stars on his vision, probably from moving too fast and losing too much blood. That was not a good ending, he refused to go like this after all he went through.

He turned to face his enemy, hoping it would just be a rabbit. Or a fox. Or a bear, he wouldn’t mind as long it was not a monster again. He raised his eyes and searched for the intruder.

It was something worse.

A Fae watching him behind a tree.

Jongdae stopped breathing for a second and then relaxed. And tensed again.

The Fae had big deep-brown eyes and fair skin which contrasted with the blackness of his hair. He looked like a boy, not tall and lean as he would expect of a Fae. He seemed almost innocent with these eyes, but Jongdae knew better. Fae were not innocent, their beauty existing to trap humans and devour them. There were some kind ones he heard, but he wouldn’t trust one just because of their looks. Still, the Fae looked more curious than threatening. He even took a step closer to Jongdae, coming into focus and Jongdae noted he wore nothing fancy or extravagant. Simple traveling clothes. And no visible weapons, even though Jongdae knew better than to trust that.

“Don’t come any closer,” he hissed and took a step back, holding his arm. The Fae raised an eyebrow but did not move.

“You killed the Hell-Hound,” he said, his voice unnaturally smooth and calm, but with a hint of surprise. He had an accent, words sounding more melodic than usual. Jongdae shuddered.

“So?” he replied. He hoped the Hound didn't belong to the Fae, he didn't know what kind of pets they kept.

The male shrugged. “The sun may rise and fall every day, but this certainly doesn't happen but every hundred years.” His eyes fell on Jongdae’s bloody hand. “You’re hurt.”

Jongdae took another step back, retreating his hand further. The wound pulsed and itched. “Don’t come near,” he warned. “It’s... dangerous.”

The Fae narrowed his eyes. “How did you do that?” he inquired. “What kind of magic,” he took a step forward-

“I said don’t come near!” Jongdae yelled and he saw actual surprise this time in the stranger’s eyes. “It’s dangerous,” he repeated. “I can’t... I can’t control it. If I touch you, you turn into stone.” It was both a warning and a threat. 

The Fae raised his eyebrows in surprise for a second. “I accept that,” he mumbled and stepped around Jongdae keeping his distance. He sniffed the air and Jongdae suddenly felt very self-conscious about the fact that he hadn’t bathed in weeks. The Fae seemed to judge him too for a moment.

“Half human half Fae, you’re a rare sight,” he commented. “Is only your hand hurt?” he asked politely and Jongdae nodded. “You need to clean it.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Yes, thank you. If you let me go on my way-”

“No,” he interrupted him. “You’ll find trouble. Come with me instead.”

Jongdae blinked. “With you?” he said, his voice more high pitched than he wished it to be.

“You’re on Spring Court territory,” the Fae said with a smile. “You can’t just pass through it. And I happen to be from around here. Where are you heading to?”

Jongdae looked around him trying to think. “Uhm,” he mumbled. “I don’t really know? The Courts I guess.”

The Fae furrowed his thick eyebrows. “Which Courts?”

“I’m trying to break the curse. I mean this. I guess I didn’t think of a plan while trying to survive and stuff,” he laughed bitterly. “Plus, they didn’t want me there.”

“They chased you away from the Mortal Lands?”

Jongdae felt his cheeks blush and nodded. The male seemed to understand and his expression softened. “Half Fae are always welcomed in our lands,” he said. “Welcome to the Spring Court, I’m Kyungsoo.”

 

They walked together, Kyungsoo keeping a fair distance from him and eyeing his hand once in a while. Jongdae felt more self-conscious by the second. What if it was wrong to trust the Fae? It seemed that he was wrong about his first impression of the male. With a closer look he was nothing like a child.

Sure he was on the shorter side but he was definitely not fragile or weak. From this close, Jongdae could see the muscles and the built, someone who carried himself around like a warrior, and surely not someone you would want to face. His steps were strong, calculated, his posture balanced in a way that could not ever be mistaken for human. Jongdae started to panic, he clearly hadn’t thought this through.

He was kicked out of the Mortal Lands, having no real knowledge about his Fae heritage, no clue about this world. His only motivation to survive was that someone in the Fae lands could help him fix this. All of it.

But he didn’t really believe he would make it. He didn’t know where to go or what to search for. He was on Kyungsoo’s hands to deal with as he pleased. Kyungsoo might seem friendly just as he seemed harmless in the beginning. Maybe it was all an act to lure him and torture him, Jongdae had listened to enough stories. Fae were-

“Stop swirling in that head of yours,” Kyungsoo said amused and side-eyed him.

Jongdae widened his eyes.

“Don't panic, I can’t read your mind,” he laughed. “But I can read your face. I told you I won’t hurt you.”

Jongdae snorted. “How can you trust a Fae,” he retorted. “If you knew what your kind did - _does_ \- to humans you would never trust a stranger Fae if you were me.”

Kyungsoo blinked. “But you’re both. Both Human and Fae. Isn’t advocating against Fae going to hurt you eventually? No matter what, in the Mortal Lands you will always be viewed as Fae.”

Jongdae’s face fell. 

“And,” the male continued, “You will never be viewed as Fae in the Fae Lands either. That is the curse of being a half-breed.”

“Thank you for your encouragement. Also, don’t ever call me half-breed again. I’m not an animal”

Kyungsoo didn’t answer right away. “I’m trying to warn you,” he admitted but did not apologize. “Fae, no matter how much I despise it, are elitists. All that matters are bloodlines and strong offsprings. They will never see you as an equal, not unless you prove yourself.”

Jongdae felt some tears stinging in his eyes and threatening to show. He would never fit in, somehow he always knew that.

“But don’t worry, I’m not like that,” Kyungsoo said, though his voice was emotionless.

“And if you lie?”

“Don’t Humans believe we are incapable of lying?”

Jongdae raised his eyebrows. “I can lie.”

“Yes, but you’re not pure Fae.”

“So, you can’t lie?” Jongdae’s voice cracked from the surprise. That changed _everything_.

Kyungsoo finally smiled. “Of course we can!” he chirped. “I just wanted to know what Humans think of us. Once upon a time this myth was very common.”

Jongdae glared at him. “That was unnecessary,” he accused. “You can ask me if you want to know.”

“I did ask you.”

“You lead me.”

“You didn’t answer my question. I asked what humans think and you answered that you can lie.”

Jongdae blinked. And felt his face turning hot. “That- I- Whatever.”

Kyungsoo smiled sightly.

Jongdae sighed. “Okay. I guess some humans still believe that Fae can’t lie,” he admitted. “But there is word among them that this isn’t the truth.” He paused. “Anyways, they all thought I was lying,” he said quietly. Kyungsoo tensed for a second but did not comment.

They walked without talking for a while. Kyungsoo let him wash his hand in a stream on their path. Jongdae was grateful that the bleeding had stopped but it stung so badly that he hissed. Kyungsoo looked at him guiltily.

“I am not a healer but some small wounds and cuts I can heal,” he said. “But it requires physical contact. I apologize."

Jongdae shrugged. “It’s fine, I’m used to it.”

Maybe it was the wrong thing to say because he swore that he saw something like anger in Kyungsoo’s eyes for a second. But it was gone in a moment. Jongdae could have imagined it.

“We can go,” he said eventually. “I can’t do anything else with just water.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “We’re very close,” he said. “The Spring Court Mansion is near.”

“Are we going to meet the High Lord?” Jongdae asked, suddenly feeling very nervous. Kyungsoo laughed knowingly.

“There is no High Lord in the Spring Court,” he said. “Only a High Lady.”

Jongdae gaped. “I thought- Never mind.”

“You thought there are no High Ladies?”

“No! I-” he protested. “I’ve just never heard of a High Lady before."

Kyungsoo shook his head. “There are three High Ladies in our lands. Spring Court, Summer Court, and Winter Court. But fate is, they all have male heirs.”

“I guess we don’t know as much as we would like about the Fae Lands,” Jongdae said.

“I assumed so,” Kyungsoo said flatly.

“So, am I going to meet the High Lady or am I too much of a commoner to do so?” he joked.

Kyungsoo looked at him half-serious half amused. “The High Lady is at the Court of Dawn,” he replied. “You’ll meet her heir. But please be careful, he... likes to hug everyone.”

Jongdae gulped but said nothing. And suddenly, after the turn, he finally saw the Spring Court Manor.

Nothing he had ever seen compared to it, not even the palaces in the Mortal Lands. It was ivory on green and it glowed on the midday sun. Still, it was full of colors.

Roses and vines hugged the building, tangled in the staircases and balconies. Jongdae swore that the florescent trees waved at them, that the birds suddenly started to sing louder. Kyungsoo seemed to know as he moved ahead of him, Jongdae frozen in his steps. Jongdae tried to clear his mind from the vision, still it remained. It was true. What he was seeing was true. He felt the urge to pinch himself.

Kyungsoo headed towards the marble staircase that led to a huge oak tree door. He turned his head to look at him. “Are you coming?”

Jongdae almost tripped trying to reach him, Kyungsoo holding the door open for him.

“I’ll go first,” he said when Jongdae was finally a safe meter away from him. Then he looked at him worryingly. “Don’t be afraid. I promise that nobody wants to harm you here.”

Jongdae nodded and followed him inside.

It was different but yet the same. Lavish and rich with white and black marble, even glass. The lines were clean and simple yet the feeling was so opulent that Jongdae did feel like a commoner getting into the King’s palace. The small gardens decorating the inside calmed him a little bit.

Kyungsoo looked at him amused, something he seemed to enjoy a lot. Jongdae glared and then continued to admire. Then he heard footsteps.

A male was staring at them from the top of a staircase. A very scary male. Jongdae gulped and took a step back but Kyungsoo smiled so wholeheartedly, his lips forming a heart, that Jongdae forgot to be scared for a moment. Then the other male smiled too, his feline features turning soft.

“Brother!” he yelled and started to descend the stairs with quick steps. “I expected you earlier!” Kyungsoo met him halfway with a hug. Jongdae could see the height difference and it was enormous. Wait.

“You’re brothers?” he uttered. They looked nothing alike. Tao had black eyes for Cauldron's sake, no white at all. 

Like it broke a spell they both turned and stared at him. The other male’s features were suddenly sharp again. Kyungsoo patted him on his back.

“Tao, this is a... _special guest_ -” he looked at him questioningly and Jongdae realized that he waited for something. Then it dawned on him.

“Jongdae,” he said. “My name is Jongdae.”

Kyungsoo beamed. “Jongdae.  I found him when I went to collect some herbs for Mother. A Hell-Hound attacked him.” Tao gasped. “But he killed it,” Kyungsoo quickly explained and Tao's stare turned curious. “Turned it into stone. He’s a... _special case,_ so please inform the household of his condition.”

Tao seemed intrigued. “Okay, _special guest,_ ” he said, his eyes falling on his arm. “You need medical attention. Kyungsoo you could have-”

“May I remind you, we can’t touch him.”

Tao narrowed his eyes. “Oh, of course, how silly of me. I’ll have someone fetch a medical kit. Can you take care of it by yourself?”

Jongdae nodded. “Yes, thank you,” he replied. “And thank you for your hospitality,” he added quickly. Despite his scary appearance, Tao seemed very caring. 

The Fae seemed amused. All Fae seemed amused with him. Jongdae groaned internally.

“I’ll have someone show you to your room, you can take a bath and then we can all dine together. Do you have any other needs to be catered for?”

“No, my brother, that is all we need,” Kyungsoo said. “Jongdae, come.”

 

Jongdae never in his life had been in a bathroom like this. He could fit his whole body in the bathtub and the were countless soaps and bubbles and oils to choose from. He found the medical supplies on the sink, tidied up in a box and he quickly disinfected the wound. Thank the Cauldron, they were not that deep, the Hell-Hound only managed to scrape him on the surface. Still, it was nasty and he hissed as the potion took care of anything poisonous and harmful that the bite could carry. He was just glad he didn’t need stitches because he was terrible at them and he would have to use his left arm. He supposed that someone with leather gloves could help, but he still felt self-conscious about it.

He looked at the mirror in front of him. He did look disgusting, he wondered how in the Cauldron Kyungsoo decided to help him. Even his face was dirty and _his hair._ His hair was full of leaves and small branches and dirt. He desperately needed a haircut too. Luckily for him, he did his own hair for years now. He grabbed the scissors from the box and started cutting, his arm aching when he had to do a weird angle. When he reached the place above his ears he froze.

All his life he hid them, leaving the hair there grow and cover them. But he was not in the Mortal Lands anymore, he was on Fae territory and Kyungsoo’s words rang in his mind. The Fae would never accept him as their own either. At least he should show that he had some things in common with them. Maybe... maybe it could help.

He cut his hair short.

After he was finished, he undressed and entered the bathtub. He wanted to clean himself before soaking and was thankful for the Spring Court weather. It was perfect for a relaxing bath, the water on the hotter side. The soaps smelled like the gardens, earthy and flowery scents. He took his time smelling each and every one of them, in the end choosing something that smelled like orange tree flowers. When he had a home there was an orange tree in the front of his house, his mother sitting on its shade to do chores and sing him songs. Jongdae sighed as he started scrubbing weeks of dirt and sweat off his body.

When he was clean he contemplated filling the tub and soaking in like he initially wanted to, but he wondered if his hosts were hungry. If everything went well he could have a proper bubble bath before sleep. He grabbed a towel and opened the door to his room.

There were nice clean clothes waiting for him on top of the bed. Jongdae touched the soft fabric appreciatively. The place was so opulent even in its tiniest details. The clothes seemed simple but they were not. They were well made and felt soft on the skin. He hoped he would never see his old clothes before. He wondered if all of this had a price though. Kyungsoo assured him that he was a guest but Jongdae was not used on taking without giving something in return.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he jumped slightly from the surprise. “Yes?” he asked, his voice still shaking.

“Sir?” a timid female voice called from the other side. “Lunch is ready to be served.”

He opened the door, revealing a short little thing with dark green hair and eyes the color of amber. The girl took a step back and averted her eyes. “I’ll show you the way,” she said and started walking.

When they entered the dining room, Jongdae practically drooled from the smell and the sight of the foods. Kyungsoo entered from another door just a moment later.

Tao was already sitting at the head of the table, playing with his rings on his fingers. Both him and Kyungsoo looked at him and he squirmed. Kyungsoo seemed impressed.

“You clean up nicely,” he commented and walked towards the table. He sat beside his brother. Jongdae blushed a little but did not reply. He sat a few seats away from them just to be safe.

“You have pointed ears,” Tao remarked and Jongdae touched them instinctively. He was not used to touching them and it felt weird. Embracing his Fae heritage was harder than he thought it would be.

“Yeah... I-” he stuttered. “I guess I do.”

Kyungsoo beamed and started placing food on his plate. The girl reached to help but he stopped her politely. “We’ll serve ourselves, thank you Seulgi,” he said and touched her hand gently, more a caress than a way to stop her. “Please be careful around our guest and inform the others too.” Seulgi returned the gesture with a smile and a pass of her fingers through Kyungsoo's hair.

Jongdae blinked at the exchange. The girl, Seulgi, was not treated like a servant. Not even as help, rather as a friend.

When he looked at Tao, the male was already staring at him smirking.

“I suppose you don’t know a lot about the Fae Lands?” he asked while placing delicious rice on his plate. “I have the idea that we should inform you of our... customs.”

“No... I guess I don’t know a lot. Mostly rumors that Humans spread,” he admitted. “I didn’t know High Ladies existed.”

Tao frowned. “Yes, Mother-” he looked at Kyungsoo, “is an exceptional High Lady.”

“How is she?” Kyungsoo asked and Jongdae felt like he was intruding. He chose to stuff his mouth with the delicious rise Tao was now serving himself. He had never tasted anything better in his life, he almost moaned.

“Getting weaker,” Tao replied despite his presence. His voice sounded sad. “Everyday I feel stronger,” he said and sighed. Jongdae looked at him questioningly.

Kyungsoo looked at him. “Tao is the heir of the Spring Court,” he explained. “The powers of our mother are slowly transferring to him as she gets sicker. When she passes on, he will be the High Lord.”

“Sorry,” Jongdae managed to say. He did know how hard it is to lose a mother. There was an awkward silence on the table as everyone ate slowly.

“How is it decided who will inherit it though?” he finally asked. “I mean, you’re both her sons right?”

Again with the amused stares. Jongdae rolled his eyes. “I’m just curious.”

“Well, the powers usually transfer to the strongest offspring,” Kyungsoo explained. “Or if there is no offspring to distant relatives. The most worthy.”

“So you’re stronger?”

“Technically, he’s stronger,” Tao replied and grinned. “Literally. He is impossibly strong, I’ll only be able to compete with him when I’ll get all of the High Lord powers. Not soon I hope,” he added quietly.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Jongdae never expected him to do that, but being in the company of his sibling probably made him feel at ease. “Even if I was more powerful than you it doesn’t matter,” he said. “I’m not in the line of succession.”

Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows. “Aren’t you brothers?”

“Half-brothers,” Tao said as he bit a ridiculously red apple. “We have the same dad but our moms are mates.”

Jongdae stared.

Tao started laughing and almost choked on his bite.

“Explaining our family situation is always strange,” Kyungsoo murmured. 

“Please do, I don’t get it,” Jongdae said blankly.

“My mother is the High Lady,” Tao said.

“And my mother is her mate,” Kyungsoo added.

“And as they couldn't impregnate themselves,” Tao continued, "they thought it would be nice if their kids were to be actual siblings. So here we are.”

Jongdae tried to look less scandalized than he felt. The Fae Lands were indeed very different from the moralistic Human world. “And they just decided to use someone as- Weren’t your moms annoyed that- I’ll stop now,” he sighed and dropped his fork on the table.

Kyungsoo smiled slightly. “Father lost his mate a long time ago,” he said bitterly. “And he’s a Spring Court noble so he was just the right... candidate.”

“We are truly Spring Court Kids,” Tao said but sounded almost sarcastic.

“How many courts there are? You mentioned a Summer and... Winter Court?” Jongdae decided to change the subject under discussion.

“You truly know so little huh?” Tao asked. “There are seven. Four Seasonal Courts and three Solar. Our neighbors on the West are The Summer Court and at the East the Autumn Court, Kyungsoo’s Court,” he added with a wink. “Then there is the Winter Court, the Dawn Court, the Day Court and lastly the Night Court, high in the mountains.”

Jongdae tried to memorize all of them. “Autumn Court?” he asked Kyungsoo and he swore the male blushed a little.

“Kyungsoo’s mate is the High Lord of the Autumn Court,” Tao said teasingly and Kyungsoo punched him in the arm. Tao winched. Jongdae wouldn’t like to be in his position.

“Stop it, you’re embarrassing,” he hissed.

“Not my fault your mate is embarrassing!”

“He’s not embarrassing!” Kyungsoo said, his voice ridiculously high pitched, “He’s _just_... and that is not the point! It’s the way you say it!”

They were brothers. Definitely. Jongdae felt like smiling. It was a long time since he felt like that.

“So, Jongdae, you probably learned more about us than you would like,” Tao said after a while. “What about you?”

Jongdae swallowed his bite. He knew this was coming. And he felt like these Fae deserved to know his sappy story. Especially if he needed their help.

“I...” he stopped. He didn’t even know how where to start. Kyungsoo seemed to sense that.

“Do you know your... Fae parent?” he asked politely.

Jongdae blinked. That was a nice way to start. Or not. “No,” he admitted. “Not a clue. Mother wouldn’t say a thing about it, insisting that she would tell me when I got older. She...”

He saw Tao moving as if to reach him to comfort him and Jongdae leaned back. Tao blinked from the surprise. “Oh, my apologies,” he said. “I forgot.”

“It's alright. Just be careful,” Jongdae replied and continued. “My mom kept reminding me that I was different since I could remember. I felt like... me. Like every other kid. But she always told me to hide my ears, not run as fast, never hit with my whole strength, never mention all the sounds and smells. Never reveal that something was different. I knew that people were afraid and cautious of Fae I just never thought...” he took a shaky breath.

“It’s okay if you don’t-” Kyungsoo started to say.

“It’s fine,” Jongdae said with a shaky voice. “Long story short, my mother found a husband. Was pregnant again and I... felt neglected. I know I wasn’t, but still, I was bullied on a regular basis by the other villagers. I was starting to grow up, turning eleven that year and my heritage was starting to show more. So more people started mistreating me.” Jongdae swallowed trying to get his thoughts in order. “The point is that I loved my mother so much,” he said, his voice barely audible. “I know what I did was wrong, still...”

Tao seemed affected, his eyes glassy. “What did you do?” he asked, his voice soft.

Jongdae felt nervous all of a sudden. “Mother had a very difficult labour,” he eventually said. “And I couldn’t lose her. She was about to die and...” Jongdae bit his lips. “I was just a kid, I didn’t know... I was out of the house, waiting for the thing to be over, thinking about what I would do in the worst case scenario. If she died. As I sat in the garden, a stranger approached me.” Jongdae paused again. “It’s difficult for me to describe it. Admit it really,” he laughed awkwardly. “The stranger wore a hood hiding her face, but I could smell it on her, she was Fae.”

“A Fae on Mortal Lands?” Tao asked surprised.

“Yes. For a moment I forgot that my mother was dying inside. The female Fae approached me _and Cauldron_ , she was so beautiful. I was just a kid and I had never seen anything like her. She smiled so sweetly, she seemed so pure and good. I... didn’t know any better.”

“What did she do,” Kyungsoo said, his voice icy.

“She talked to me,” Jongdae admitted. “Told me how difficult it was for me, to be half Fae in the Mortal Lands, that she understood. How difficult it would be that now I would have a baby brother. I asked her how she knew it was a brother. She told me she knew because of magic. I believed her.”

There was silence between them for a minute, Jongdae seeming lost in his thoughts. Eventually, he spoke again.

“It was like she had a spell on me, everything she said I believed. And she said that I would lose my mother. And I would lose every support I’ve ever had. But she could help me if only I would help her.”

“How could you help her,” Tao said frustrated. “You were only eleven!”

Jongdae didn’t answer immediately. “She told me that if I followed her and did a very simple thing, my mother would live. She insisted that I wouldn’t get hurt and that it was so simple that it would be over the moment it began.”

“This story is terrifying,” Kyungsoo sighed.

Jongdae agreed with a bitter chuckle. “I followed her to the forest. Stupid I know. And I’ve been to that forest a thousand times but right there was a small house I’ve never seen. The first sign I had to get out of there immediately. Of course, I didn’t. I just thought that it was evidence of magic, that she could really help my mother. So I followed her inside and then I just... felt it. There was a Cauldron inside.”

“What did you say,” Kyungsoo said abruptly standing up, his eyes so wide Jongdae was afraid for a second. Tao gaped, staring between them.

“Kyungsoo, wait,” he said. “Maybe it was just a...”

“How many years have passed till then?” Kyungsoo yelled. “How-”

“Kyungsoo!” Tao said sternly. “Please sit down. Let him finish.”

Kyungsoo stared. He slowly sat down, nodding to Jongdae to continue. Jongdae felt lost for a second.

“I...” he said, trying to get his thoughts back into order. “I knew it was different, it was like I was standing at the center of the universe. I can’t even describe how it felt, it was... powerful. The moment I got into the house I knew I had to get out, still it was like my feet were stuck on the ground. The woman told me that to save my mother I just needed to do a thing. Touch it.”

Kyungsoo and Tao seemed terrified. Jongdae sighed. “I did not expect this reaction to say the truth.”

“Please continue,” Kyungsoo whispered. His face was even paler than before.

“I touched it,” he simply said, “It was not like I had a choice. I touched it and...”

“And?” Tao asked.

“I can’t describe it,” he admitted. “My hands... have you seen lighting? When I touched it, lighting came out of my hands. I know it sounds like a lie but that’s how it looked like. And I got lost in it, my mind was suddenly nowhere and everywhere and I could feel something, something ancient staring down at me, feeding on me.”

“Cauldron...”

“I woke up in the forest,” Jongdae concluded. “No house, no Fae, nothing. I would believe it a dream if I didn’t feel that I lost something. Something was missing inside me, it took something away from me.”

Kyungsoo didn’t speak. Tao patted him on the arm comforting him.

“How many years have passed?” he repeated Kyungsoo’s question. Jongdae looked puzzled.

“I was eleven that spring,” he said. “So it’s been ten years.”

“It was spring?” Tao insisted. “You’re sure?”

Jongdae nodded. “Yes,” he told them. “Why?”

Tao looked at him sympathetically. “It was at that time ten years ago that all mating bonds disappeared.”

 

Jongdae blinked. “Bonds?” he asked.

“Our mating bonds,” Kyungsoo repeated, his voice sad.

 Jongdae felt confused. “But,” he said. “How is that possible... Don’t you have a mate?”

Kyungsoo seemed angry for a second. “I have a mate because I met him before this happened. I know he’s my mate but I don’t _feel_ it. It’s gone.”

 Jongdae looked at Tao.

“I don’t feel anything lost,” Tao said. “I didn’t have a bond before. But no one in the last ten years has found their mate either. It’s like we’re stuck.”

“I...” Jongdae felt helpless. “You think it has to do with what I did?” his voice cracked.

Tao and Kyungsoo looked at each other. “You talked of a Cauldron with great power,” Tao said. “And mating bonds cannot disappear. You have to understand that. No one can break them. Only something as fundamental as this world can... change that.”

“Wait,” Jongdae said. “You tell me that this... Cauldron was...”

“The Cauldron, yes.”

Jongdae widened his eyes. “But,” he protested. “Isn’t that a story...”

“Of course not,” Kyungsoo said. “The Cauldron exists. We have just lost it for... thousands of years.”

Jongdae felt speechless. “I...”

Tao stood up, pacing around the room. “This makes sense Kyungsoo,” he said. “This can be something. A lead. Maybe we can fix this.”

Kyungsoo stood still. He was tense, his knuckles white. “And your curse?” he asked Jongdae instead of addressing Tao. “How did it happen?”

Jongdae felt hopeless, his face hot from the embarrassment. “It happened right after the Cauldron. I felt something missing, but I don’t think it is a... bond. I had no mating bond. I still feel something missing even now. The next thing I knew, my mother was alive, like she promised, with a baby brother in her arms. Against all odds. And then I touch her and the baby and-” he choked a cry.

“Cauldron, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo breathed. Jongdae shook his head, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

“I’m okay,” he said even if he didn’t feel particularly fine. “I’m just... cursed.” He raised his eyes and looked at them again. “All my life I was avoiding coming here, to the Fae Lands because of my hatred. For what happened to me. I was chased like an animal, beaten with rocks and stones, for ten years I’ve had no one. I came here because it’s the only thing left to do, I want to change this, I want to... be normal. I want to be able to touch.”

He could feel salty tears running down his cheeks, Kyungsoo and Tao looking puzzled. He sniffled and tried to compose himself.

“This is... important,” Tao said. Kyungsoo seemed to agree. “Kyungsoo, maybe we can fix this.”

“I’m sorry if I’m the cause of your problems,” Jongdae mumbled. “I... didn’t know.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “We’ll try,” he eventually said. “We’ll take him to Dawn Court first.”

“Why Dawn Court?” Jongdae asked quietly.

“They are the healers.”

“Oh.”

“Then Night Court. A Daemati can possibly access your memory of the incident and maybe identify something. Summer Court has a big library too...”

Tao seemed like he wanted to say something but was thinking of his words. “Kyungsoo, I think Day Court might be more-”

“No Day Court,” Kyungsoo interrupted him.

Tao furrowed his eyes. “It’s been a century, will you three ever get over it-”

“Stop it,” Kyungsoo hissed and this time he seemed really upset. Tao retreated.

“I’m just saying,” Tao said quietly. “Day court is the best place to break a curse. Don’t take that away from Jongdae because you have a history with the High Lord.”

Jongdae looked between them. Kyungsoo was still very tense but he seemed to think about it.

“Maybe. But we’ll try the others first.”

“So be it,” Tao sighed. “Let’s change the subject,” he said. “The air is so tense.”

Jongdae looked at him awkwardly. He couldn’t think of another subject to talk about. Tao seemed to not mind.

“You’re so young,” he said and his voice sounded awfully like he was talking to a toddler. “Only twenty-one? You’re a baby!”

Jongdae shivered. “How old are you then?” he protested. “Wait. Do I want to know?”

“I’m 198,” Kyungsoo raised his hand, his voice still weak, but trying to act normal.

“You too are so young,” Tao cooed and Jongdae would imagine he was joking but something told him Tao didn’t.

“I’m over 300 and that’s all I’m going to reveal.”

“Yes, be careful of Jongdae revealing your real age to the world,” Kyungsoo said. Tao glared.

Jongdae gaped. “You’re both grandpas. Ancient men. It’s all an illusion.”

“We are considered very young in our kind,” Tao explained. “In human years I’m your age.”

“That can’t be possible,” Jongdae protested and looked at Kyungsoo.

“Well,” Kyungsoo said with a guilty expression. “Avoid telling your age or everyone will try to coo at you and pinch your cheeks.”

“What??”

“Kidding. Or not. Anyways,” Kyungsoo continued. “I think we should make more elaborate plans.” Tao looked at him like he wanted to scold him for ruining the mood again, but Jongdae was quicker.

“So you’ll really going help me?” he asked. “Like, I get it I’m an adorable baby in your eyes, but you don’t have to. Don’t you have things to do? Important things? You don’t even know for sure that what happened to me has any connection to... this.”

“It feels like it has,” Kyungsoo insisted. “I hope that it has a connection. Because then we have a chance, we have a clue.”

Tao nodded. “It was about time to find a clue,” he agreed. “Alas, I have to stay here in the Manor at all times, at least until our mothers come back. But Kyungsoo will be able to help you. Even though I’m sure your High Lord will not be so happy to see you traveling around again.”Kyungsoo snorted but didn’t deny it.

Jongdae looked at them, wondering how lucky he was to find them on his way. He didn’t expect allies. He didn’t expect any kind of help. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you so much.” Seeing Kyungsoo and Tao smiling back at him was all he needed to feel something he hasn’t felt in ten years.

Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading! I would reaaally appreciate a comment, so if you're not shy it would mean a lot to me :3
> 
> p.s I almost named this A Court of Light and Thunder but god, it's so cheesy XD


	2. Autumn Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter, the Autumn Court! I wanted to play with the world-building a bit so if you are confused, the Autumn Court is based on Japanese culture and architecture. Google “Kyoto in autumn” if you want a nice visual (It’s worth it). 
> 
> This update happened so soon because I already had half of this chapter ready. The next updates will not be so quick, sorry about that :/ Unbeta-ed
> 
> terminology:  
> winnow= teleport  
> Bogge= a monster

Kyungsoo and Jongdae didn’t waste time on the Spring Court. Jongdae felt bad for making Kyungsoo leave his home so early but he assured him that their mission was more important. Jongdae accepted it with a heavy heart, not admitting that he would love to spend a few more days resting in Manor. He was _exhausted_. At least he ate well, the food of the Fae Land the most delicious thing he ever tasted. He couldn’t imagine how human food tasted before this.

Then there was the problem of transportation. Kyungsoo could winnow himself but he admitted that he could hardly carry another and the fact that he couldn’t directly touch Jongdae or he would turn into stone was making everyone anxious.

“We have to cross Prythian on foot,” Kyungsoo said. “Damn the Cauldron.”

Tao looked puzzled. “Maybe you can invite someone who can help?” he proposed.

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Too difficult,” he whispered. “Most High Lords are reluctant to leave their Courts, you know that.”

“All High Lords can leave someone else in their absence. Or send their heirs.”

“Yes, but for a cause. All we have is our suspicion that Jongdae’s case is connected with the loss of the mating bonds. We can’t possibly call a meeting based on an assumption.”

“You got a point,” Tao admitted. Jongdae felt like he was the cause of a lot of problems. He fidgeted with his gloves.

“I suggest you should first go to Autumn Court and explain to your mate what we found out,” Tao proposed. “Then continue to Winter Court and cross it. Your first serious stop should be Dawn Court, they might figure out some things. It’s a good start.”

“The healers?” Jongdae asked and Tao nodded. “But I’m not hurt. And they can’t touch me.”

“The High Lord can understand a lot of things even though he can’t touch you,” Kyungsoo explained. “Plus, it’s on our way, it doesn’t hurt to try. Our main goal is to reach the Night Court.”

Tao groaned. “Kyungsoo you have to cross the Day Court to reach the Night Court.” Kyungsoo averted his eyes guiltily. “Kyungsoo,” he insisted, “Please stop at the Day Court. If this is indeed a curse it’s for the best. For Cauldron’s sake, they are the curse-breakers!”

Kyungsoo sighed. “I'll take it into consideration,” he said but didn’t sound convinced. Jongdae wondered what kind of history Kyungsoo had with the Day Court. “I’ll try to talk to him. But you know he hasn’t talked to me in-”

“Cauldron, Kyungsoo,” Tao said exasperatedly. “He hasn’t talked to you as you haven’t talked to him. You’re both at fault.”

Kyungsoo sighed. “I surrender. Day Court. And then Night Court. Which is the most important,” he reminded them.

Tao seemed to be rolling his eyes but Jongdae couldn't be sure as their solid black color made it difficult to pinpoint where Tao looked at. Jongdae accepted a small backpack from Seulgi with gratitude. They already gave him more than he could ask for. Light but warm clothes and food to last for a few days even though Kyungsoo insisted that it was plenty enough until they reached the Autumn Court.

“Wait,” he said when they exited the Spring Court Mansion. “What is this?”

Kyungsoo looked at him with a dead expression and Tao snickered behind them. “Horses...” Kyungsoo said slowly. “Why.”

Jongdae looked at him nervously. “I don’t know how to ride?”

Tao actually started to laugh out loud. Kyungsoo gave him the stink eye.

“Cauldron,” Tao exclaimed, “you’re really going to cross Prythian on foot? That will take... forever.”

“Stop laughing,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“I’m so sorry,” Jongdae said and felt his cheeks burning from the embarrassment. “Maybe I can learn?”

Kyungsoo sighed. “You can learn, but you’re not going to be able to do it in a day.” He paused, thinking. “Tao, send word for a carriage. I’ll teach him while we travel.”

Tao smiled brightly like he found the whole situation hilarious. “Yes, my brother,” he replied. Jongdae wanted the earth to swallow him whole.

 

At least he had the chance to rest while traveling. And feel extremely uncomfortable by being in such close proximity to someone. Yes, the carriage was big enough, still, he had to spend hours with Kyungsoo. Who mostly just read his impossibly big book writing in an alphabet he had never seen before. Jongdae was mostly looking out of his window. And sleeping.

He tried to convince Kyungsoo to winnow back to his home. He was going to be alright being alone with the driver and he could meet him there. Kyungsoo dismissed the idea in a second. He preferred to stay with him, protecting him and be there in case Jongdae remembered something new. Jongdae didn’t think that was likely, but didn’t say anything.

“Besides,” Kyungsoo said, “I love my mate but sometimes, as you humans would say, he can be _a pain in the butt_. I like how quiet you are.”

Jongdae almost choked. He was definitely not a quiet person. Just awkward due to the circumstances. He swore to never drink in front of Kyungsoo. He didn’t want to blow his cover.

“How are you so sure we can fix this?” Jongdae asked on the second day together as Kyungsoo tought him how to ride one of the horses. “That this is reversible. How can you fix a broken bond?”

Kyungsoo looked at him puzzled. “It’s not broken,” he said and continued walking beside the horse. “It’s not like that.”

Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m not sure I understand.”

Kyungsoo sighed lightly. “You didn’t have a bond, that’s why,” he said. “If we know something of this world it is that mating bonds can’t be broken by force. It’s impossible. Can you say the sun will stop in the middle of the sky or the seas will freeze all at once? Bonds are in our nature, they can't be tampered with.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“How can you be sure that you’re breathing?” Kyungsoo replied. “But even if you were right, what we feel, the ones who had a bond before this, is not something broken. Not in the way the bond breaks when one dies or the way it cracks when someone is close to death. It’s just... missing. It’s unnatural.”

Jongdae thought about it. “Okay,” he said. “I guess I can understand that. I feel like something is missing from me too. I feel it all the time.”

Kyungsoo looked at him. “Exactly,” he said. “A mating bond broken by death is an excruciating feeling, something I don’t ever want to think about, but it’s not unnatural. What happened to us is like someone stole our bonds and left a void there. It’s a hole that we feel every day, every hour and every second. It’s constantly there and it can’t be healed.”

“That sounds awful.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “It is awful,” he agreed. “But I’m happy that at least I got to experience being bonded to my mate. I can’t imagine what it is for others who’ve never met their mates before.”

“But you said that the ones who didn’t have a mating bond don’t feel anything different. Isn’t that better?”

Kyungsoo smiled lightly. “Yes and no. I would consider myself lucky even if I had my mating bond for one day before this... curse. Having a bond is... like gravity pulling you. To a place or to a person. You belong.”

“Oh,” Jongdae blinked. “You really love your mate, don’t you?”

Kyungsoo smiled widely at that, his eyes lost somewhere else. “Of course I do,” he said. And then his expression turned serious. “But what this curse made us realize is that not all mates are perfect. A lot of mates who were together for centuries decided to separate after the curse because they realized that without the bond... nothing else kept them together.”

Jongdae was surprised. “How can this be?” he said. “I thought-”

“It’s complicated,” Kyungsoo sighed. “The science of mating is still a mystery to us. Probably because it is more of an instinct, there is no conscious logic behind it. Some even claim that the bond is the result of choosing the partner you’ll have the strongest offspring with.”

Jongdae raised an eyebrow.

Kyungsoo looked at him. “Exactly,” he said. “The number of same-sex couples makes this theory sink like a rock in a pond. We can’t have an offspring together. Centuries ago beliefs like this made Fae split these mates by force. Usually, it ended up with the lower status Fae dead and the other one married off to an appropriate spouse.”

Jongdae shuddered.

“Some old Fae still think of us as blood traitors, egotistical and unnatural,” Kyungsoo continued, his voice not giving away any feelings towards his statement. “But having a mate that is the same sex as you doesn’t make you not want a family. Look at my family.”

“You plan to have kids with your mate?” Jongdae asked and rearranged himself on the horse’s saddle. His butt hurt. _Why does it hurt so much?_

Kyungsoo looked up at him amused. “That’s private,” he teased. “Maybe.”

Jongdae smiled lightly at the thought. He was sure that Kyungsoo was very cute as a baby. “Other theories?” he asked after a while. “About mates?”

Kyungsoo thought about it. “Not much imagination involved,” he eventually said. “Being soulmates. Being your destiny. Maybe a chemical reaction. Some attribute it to the planet placement the moment you were born.”

“Interesting.”

“It is,” he agreed. “But in my experience you don’t have to think about it. Why you’re mated with someone. The important thing is if you truly feel that this someone is the right one for you. I admit that the bond can lead your thoughts towards their direction, but the question is not ‘why I’m mated to someone’, it is ‘am I happy with my mate’. If not then you should find out why.”

Jongdae was impressed. “I didn’t think you would say that,” he admitted. “You seem happy with your situation.”

“Because he makes me happy,” Kyungsoo said. “But I don’t think that everyone can do that. Sometimes no matter how magnetic the attraction is, it doesn’t erase the fact that a relationship is not only that. Attraction and love are different, if I loved someone more than my mate, if I was happier with someone else then who knows, maybe I would choose to be with that person. If my mate took the same decision, yes I would be hurt, but at least it’s what they want and what makes them happy.”

“I think I get it,” Jongdae sighed. “Having a mate sounds so complicated though.”

“It is,” Kyungsoo admitted. “Even if you don’t realize it at first.”

“You must have given your poor mate a hard time, thinking all these things,” Jongdae teased. “Did you test him before accepting the bond?”

Kyungsoo’s expression changed for a second. Jongdae would have missed it if he blinked. “Yes,” he said eventually. “I did give him a hard time. I wanted to be sure first. Love him despite the mating bond.”

Jongdae looked at him curiously and then smiled. “I’m happy for you then,” he said. “Your relationship seems very healthy.”

Kyungsoo blushed a little. “I hope so,” he said. “Now fix your posture, you slouch too much.”

"But my abs hurt."

"Do it."

 

“How long till we arrive,” he whined a few days later. “There is only so much spring I can see. All the little birds around us can shut it.”

Kyungsoo raised his eyes from his book. “You’re so whiny,” he pointed out. "And the ways humans talk is so savage. _Shut it?_ "

Cover blown.

“But,” he continued, “we’ll be there by early nightfall.”

“Really?”

“Look outside and ahead of us.”

Jongdae pushed his head out of the window. His jaw dropped.

The colors were definitely changing. The bright green of spring was starting to fade into red and orange and yellow. The trees looked aflame. He could smell the grapes and the apples in the air.

“Welcome to Autumn Court,” Kyungsoo said with a bright smile and he closed his eyes as if he tried to take in everything, from the sounds to the smell of the forest. Jongdae laughed.

“This is...” he was lost for words. “Beautiful,” he concluded.

Kyungsoo smiled back at this. “I know Spring is my home,” he admitted, “but sometimes it overwhelms me. Autumn... is where my heart belongs.”

Jongdae nodded. “I get what you’re talking about,” he replied. “I mean, this is bright too, but in a different sense. You’re lucky you belong to both of them.”

Kyungsoo nodded with a pleased expression. “I’ve visited all courts,” he said, “but for me, Autumn will always be the most beautiful one.”

“Well, I can’t wait to see if it’s true,” Jongdae laughed.

They arrived at the Autumn Court Mansion when the sun started to set. Jongdae was fortunate enough to catch enough light to see it.

And it was breathtaking.

It was all made of wood. Dark brown and bright red wood. The roof was the most impressive feature, half the size of the whole edifice. It created a huge triangular shape, decorated with dark tiles. Huge wooden pillars were supporting the Mansion, creating gates and paths. Around it, all kinds of reds and greens and oranges from the trees and plants were mixing to almost hide it from plain sight. A wooden bridge over a small pond was leading to the main gate. Below the gate was a tall figure standing, wearing a long, fiery red robe that almost blended with the environment.

Kyungsoo waved from the window.

“Is that...?” Jongdae asked.

“My mate,” Kyungsoo said smiling. “Always waiting for me under the Torii.”

“The gate?” he asked. But Kyungsoo didn’t listen. He opened the door even though they were still moving, and jumped out of the carriage. Jongdae yelped in surprise.

He saw Kyungsoo running fast towards the man, who opened his arms and waited for his mate to reach him. When Kyungsoo finally arrived, they crushed into each other’s embrace. Jongdae averted his eyes, feeling like he invaded their privacy.

The carriage followed slowly but steadily. Jongdae suddenly felt nervous about meeting a High Lord. They could not all be as good and kind as Tao and Kyungsoo. He hoped that at least having Kyungsoo as a mate was a good sign.

The carriage stopped in front of the... Torii as Kyungsoo called it. From up close it was huge. Jongdae exited the carriage and shyly approached the couple who was holding each other’s hands while whispering. To his relief they didn’t seem tense at all. The tall man lightly caressed Kyungsoo’s cheek right before turning his eyes to Jongdae.

Jongdae was impressed. The High Lord’s long hair was a copper red, but in the sunset’s light it lit with all shades of orange. His eyes were big and a warm golden color that instantly made him feel at ease. He had a gentle smile on his face despite his immense presence. He was the first High Lord he met and he understood right there and then how much power one could emanate.

“Jongdae,” the High Lord said and his voice was deep, “I welcome you to my Court. I am Lord Chanyeol.”

 

 

Jongdae looked around him in awe. They were in the kon-doo as Chanyeol said, the main hall, Kyungsoo explained. They had to leave their shoes in the front of the house. Jongdae moved his toes around the super soft socks they gave him.

The inside was ornamented with rich tapestries and porcelain pottery. The inner walls were made from thin white paper, and he wondered how much privacy this house really provided. He guessed it had to be practical in some way. And then he noticed that there were no chairs. He looked around.

The High Lord and his mate were sitting on the floor in front of a shiny small table. Jongdae was still standing gaping like a fool and thinking about walls. He blushed and rushed to sit down too.

Kyungsoo laughed. “I know this is different,” he said, “but don’t worry. You won’t offend anyone.”

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” he admitted. “It’s breathtaking,” he said to Lord Chanyeol.

The High Lord smiled. “Thank you, Jongdae. Kyungsoo,” he said and touched his husband’s hand, “told me about you. I hope we can be of use.”

“I must be the one to thank you,” Jongdae insisted. “And... I’m sorry that I take your mate away from you, it must be hard.”

Chanyeol sighed. “It is. Especially with the bond missing, I’m anxious that something might happen to you and I won't be able to help.” Kyungsoo squeezed his hand back in comfort. “But if your case is indeed connected with the mating bonds, I think it’s worth the sacrifice. Besides, Kyungsoo loves to travel.”

“Away from you,” Kyungsoo mumbled but it was obvious he was teasing him.

“My poor heart is crushed,” Chanyeol whispered and Jongdae blinked at their antics. They seemed very young and in love at that moment, even though he knew they were probably together for centuries. For a second he wondered if he had a mate somewhere out there too. He removed the thought before he even had the time to process it. It was not the right moment to ponder such things.

Chanyeol turned serious in a second. “How long till you leave again?” he asked, his eyes sad.

Kyungsoo pressed his lips together, his eyes sad. “As quickly as possible,” he replied. “I’m sorry, but I think-”

A raucous screech-like sound interrupted them, making everything inside the mansion tremble. Jongdae fell on his side while Chanyeol and Kyungsoo stood up alarmed.

“What is this,” Kyungsoo said quietly. Fae were yelling and screaming all over the mansion. Jongdae swore that he could see flames behind Chanyeol’s eyes. Chanyeol stormed out of the house with big steps, his robes flowing behind him. After a second Kyungsoo followed him too.

Jongdae stood up but fell again when the sound returned, more powerful than before. It was no doubt a beast. He quickly got up from the floor and run into the exit grabbing a scarf and making sure that he left no skin uncovered but his eyes. He didn’t want to cause an accident in the ruckus.

The outside was like entering into hell. He blinked, his eyes trying to adjust and understand what he saw. Kyungsoo was beside him, looking at the sky too, his expression hard. Chanyeol was nowhere to be found.

“What’s going on?” he asked, his voice wavering.

Kyungsoo didn’t turn to look at him, just answered. “It’s trying to break the wards of the manor with fire.”

Jongdae looked again and finally understood what he saw. Something was throwing flames at them from above, the flames bouncing off due to an invisible ward. “Are we safe?” he asked.

Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t know,” he replied. “It’s a dragon. Their fire magic is as ancient as this world. The wards will be able to contain the flames for a while but they will give out with time.”

Jongdae widened his eyes. “Your mate-” he started to say.

“He has fire magic,” Kyungsoo replied before he could finish his question. “But it’s different from the dragon’s own fire. If the dragon manages to throw a flame here, this whole place will lit like a candle.”

“Shouldn’t a place meant for fire users be less... I don’t know... flammable?” he asked, panicked.

Kyungsoo turned and looked at him with a harsh expression.

“They have utter control here,” he said. “But we would _never_ expect a dragon attack. Dragons never travel so far down Prythian. They prefer the mountains above the Night Court.”

“Then why-” Jongdae stopped mid-sentence. “Is this because of me?”

“I’m not sure I want to know.”

Jongdae looked up in the air again and shuddered. The flames were so big he could see no dragon, only hear the flapping of the wings.

Chanyeol suddenly run towards them. “The wards are crumbling,” he said. “We must evacuate.”

“Damn the Cauldron,” Kyungsoo said more to himself. “Can I do anything?”

“No, I sent the Garrison to evacuate everyone,” he replied. “Just get Jongdae out of here.” He turned to Jongdae, his eyes alert. “Did you learn how to ride?” Jongdae nodded. “Good, it will be faster that way. Kyungsoo, head towards the Winter Court. Okay?”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo breathed. For a second they just stared at each other. Then they hugged tightly.

“Cauldron, you’re here less than an hour,” Chanyeol said. “This was a set-up. Please winnow here the moment you are somewhere safe.”

“I will,” Kyungsoo promised. “Goodbye, Yeol.”

“Goodbye, my love,” Chanyeol said quietly. “I miss you.”

Jongdae pretended he didn’t hear any of this. He followed Kyungsoo to the horses someone managed to prepare in the middle of this madness.

“Cauldron help us,” was the last thing Kyungsoo said before they both started to ride into the forest.

 

The sounds of people running around yelling and the dragon screeching started to fade as they rode north. Jongdae gripped the reins and tried to maintain balance as his horse was running faster than ever.

The woods were thick but Kyungsoo seemed to know the way. The last light was gone and he guessed they were lucky that it was close to a full moon and they could see where they were going. Jongdae knew for a fact that his thighs would kill him tomorrow if they continued on horseback much longer. How he managed to pull a different muscle every day was beyond him.

Maybe it was an hour, or two hours when Kyungsoo came to a halt and dismounted. Jongdae did the same in a much less gracious way while grunting and rubbing his thighs. “I think I’m dead.”

“At least you didn’t fell.”

Jongdae tried to look at him but Kyungsoo seemed to want to be left alone. He was probably worried over his mate and his Court. “I hope Chanyeol is okay.” he said softly.

Kyungsoo exhaled loudly. “Yes,” he replied. “I think. I can sense his… well it’s not panic but close to it. He’s worried about everyone.”

Jongdae looked around them. They were still in the middle of the forest, a little further than the main path Kyungsoo followed and near a very small river that seemed to appear and disappear from nothing. “Should we set camp here?”

“Go ahead.”

Jongdae didn’t move. “And you?”

“I… I’ll keep watch.”

“Kyungsoo-”

“I can’t sleep. Not like this. You rest.”

Jongdae took a few seconds to think. “You can winnow back if you want. To help.”

Kyungsoo looked at him and even though his expression was barely readable in the soft moonlight, Jongdae could see the conflict in his mind.

“I should protect you.”

“I’ll be fine,” he insisted. “Look, I’ll be alright. The horses will get upset if anything’s coming this way, and plus you saw what I did to that Blood-Hound, I’m not _that_ defenseless. Go. Your responsibility is to your mate.”

Kyungsoo rubbed his eyes for a few moments. “No. If something goes terribly wrong, I’ll feel it. There is no need to distract Chanyeol because I’m not fireproof.”

Jongdae hummed. “Okay. Whatever you feel like is best. How do you feel what your mate is going through?”

"I'll tell you another time," Kyungsoo replied. He took the horses and led them to the small river to quench their thirst. “There is no need to tie them to a tree. They are trained so even if something upsets them they will wait for us to ride them.

“Okay. You sure you’re okay?” he asked again.

“Yes, Jongdae. Go to sleep.”

 

Jongdae did go to sleep. It was a restless one, and he kept waking up and panicking for a few seconds because his legs hurt so badly he felt like he couldn’t move them. Kyungsoo was sitting with his back resting on a tree and looking up in the sky. Jongdae wished he wasn’t such a burden on everyone.

And then his hair in his neck stood and he shivered. “Kyungsoo,” he said with a raspy voice but Kyungsoo was already up on his feet, looking in the opposite direction. “What’s going on?” He stood up too. The horses started to neigh in distress.

“Close your eyes,” Kyungsoo said. “Jongdae, close your eyes _right now.”_

Jongdae blinked.

“Do it,” Kyungsoo commanded like he sensed that Jongdae did not follow his order. “No matter what you feel or what you listen, do not open your eyes. Do you understand?”

Jongdae closed his eyes as the sinister presence he felt came closer. “What the heck. What’s going on?” His voice wavered.

“It’s the Bogge,” Kyungsoo replied. “It’s getting closer.”

“Shouldn’t we… fight it? Flee?”

“No.” His answer was sharp. “The Bogge is the embodiment of your fears. If you acknowledge it in _any way_ it takes the form you’re most afraid of. You cannot outrun it or kill it. Jongdae, _don’t open your eyes no matter what,_ okay?”

“Okay…”

Only a few minutes passed and suddenly his blood froze as something chilly passed next to him. Then something tugged in his mind and a hollow voice started to whisper.

 _Jongdae, you killed me,_ the voice said and his whole world stopped. It was his mother’s voice. _I was so happy, I finally had a son that I could love and you took him away from me. Why, Jongdae. Look at me._

Jongdae whimpered. “Don’t listen to it,” Kyungsoo said but his voice was also breathless. “No matter what it tells you, don’t.”

_You touched me and turned me into stone. Look at me. Look at your mother and see what you’ve done._

“Kyungsoo?” Jongdae asked and tasted salt. “Can’t I touch it? Won’t I turn it into stone?”

“No. If you touch it you acknowledge it and it will devour you. You won’t kill it, you can’t.”

“Of course I can-”

“No, it’s different. The Bogge is only weak to a High Lord’s power. It won’t work.”

_Don’t you want to have another look at your mother? Jongdae, it is me. Look at me._

Jongdae shook his head. “I think it will work,” he insisted. He couldn’t take it any longer.

“ _No.”_

He removed the glove off his right hand and reached his arm out slowly. Opened his eyes and touched.

It was the horrible sight of his petrified mother that greeted him, not as he left her in their old house, in her bed and with her newborn in her arms but standing in front of him with hate in her eyes and screaming her heart out. His hand was on her arm but nothing happened, she was stone but she moved, and her nails started to dig in his arm.

“Let me go,” he said and he heard Kyungsoo gasping from behind. Heard him fall to his knees and whispering his mate’s name. “Kyungsoo?” he asked.

Kyungsoo was suddenly near him with speed he had never seen from him before and literally kicked his mother –the Bogge- in the chest and send it flying in the air. “Run.”

 

Jongdae run like never before, Kyungsoo a step ahead of him but obviously not going as fast as he was capable of. The night was still there but the stars had disappeared, giving room to the approaching sunlight.

“You idiot,” he managed to say. “Told you. not to….”

“Sorry… I thought… I could kill it.” The Bogge was still chasing after them, he could hear it approaching them, calling his name. He wondered what Kyungsoo saw and heard.

“Chanyeol’s hurt,” Kyungsoo said through his teeth. “I can feel it. I should winnow back….”

Jongdae panted as he increased his speed. “Bogge?”

“No. Our contract. I can… feel it. We can’t run forever. And I can’t winnow us both. I’m… exhausted.”

Jongdae could basically feel the Bogge’s breath in his neck. “You should go to your mate.”

Kyungsoo side eyed him. “I’ll try to fight it.”

“No…”

Kyungsoo grabbed a branch and tilted his body with such force that he hit the Bogge right in its head. There was a cracking sound. Jongdae stopped and stared at the fallen creature.

Its head was turned in an unnatural angle and for a moment Jongdae thought that Kyungsoo did it, he killed it. But then there was another cracking sound and the Bogge set his head right. He instinctively took a step back. And the Bogge attacked.

Kyungsoo was right, no matter what he did to it the Bogge didn’t seem affected. It continued setting its bones back and getting up, more vicious and blood-thirsty than before. It wouldn’t be long till Kyungsoo would make one tiny mistake and it would be over.

That mistake happened so quickly that Jongdae almost missed it. Kyungsoo broke its spine and then tried to remove its head but the creature turned in such a weird angle that trapped him like a snake traps its pray.

Kyungsoo groaned in pain and Jongdae instinctively pounced, hoping to not accidentally touch Kyungsoo in any way. He tried to remove the limps from his friend. The Bogge hissed at his face and then it was all over him, throwing him on the forest ground and scratching his cheeks with sharp nails. Jongdae really didn’t want the last thing to see to be his mother killing him. He resisted but felt like a fish thrashing out of the water. He was done for.

He looked beyond his mother’s face to the sky that now just revealed the first light of day and as he started to lose conscience he thought… _how beautiful._

But the light became stronger and Jongdae blinked as _it grabbed_ the Bogge and threw it to the other side. The Bogge screeched and showed teeth but the light- a man with a crown?- grabbed it and no matter how much it thrust and how much it screamed, the light eventually made it melt away.

Jongdae blinked as everything suddenly came into focus. Kyungsoo was panting, lying on the ground and staring at the man with wide eyes. The man was looking back at Kyungsoo and Jongdae took a closer look.

He was… the most beautiful man he had ever seen and he was… _glowing_. Jongdae still trembled from the shock but managed to sit up a little. “What…” he managed to say as he looked at the stranger more carefully. The crown –he realized- was sun rays, and he wore a single bolt of white fabric, pleated and draped with an intricate belt. His skin was golden tan and his hair so black it contrasted the brilliant aura he radiated all around him. His eyes moved to him and they shone just for a second, before turning gold.

He heard Kyungsoo moving and saw him standing up. He didn’t look at the Fae in front of them, didn’t thank him, he just stared at his hands that trembled. When he spoke his voice was croaky and hoarse.

“Cursebreaker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for leaving kudos and comments in the previous chapter! I really appreciate it <3 Feel free to ask question if you have any!


	3. The Winter Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm so late but I just... didn't feel motivated enough. I wrote this 4K monster in a day so excuse the mistakes! Enjoy!

The glowing man seemed to contain his powers as the aura around him diminished into a soft glow. He looked at Kyungsoo only, his expression unreadable. Kyungsoo would still not meet his eyes. "Is this how you greet me old friend?" he asked softly.

Kyungsoo found the courage to meet his eyes. The man smiled but it seemed forced and bowed his head in salute. "Chanyeol sent me," he said. "He felt you were in danger but he can't abandon the Court."

Kyungsoo frowned. "Baekhyun,−" he said but his voice cracked for a second. "He's hurt," he said quietly. "But he's okay. Why are you here?"

Jongdae felt like it was time to sit up and dust off his butt. Both High Fae turned and looked at him like he was a fly buzzing in their ears. "Sorry."

Kyungsoo sighed. "Right. Baekhyun, this is Jongdae. Jongdae, this is the High Lord of the Day Court."

Jongdae lifted his eyebrows in awe. Another High Lord. _Of course._ He defeated the Bogge after all, and who else could sparkle like that? He was like looking directly at the sun, wonderful but sharp and painfully dangerous if you lingered for too long. "Sup,'" he said.

The High Lord lifted an eyebrow. He then turned to talk to Kyungsoo like Jongdae wasn't even there. Jongdae wasn't even mad about it, he preferred not having the attention of super handsome Fae Lords who literally glowed sunlight. "I was following the dragons," he explained to Kyungsoo. "They never leave the mountains of the Night Court and they passed into my territory to fly east, towards the sea. I was following them to see what they were up to and then the attack happened. I thought I should help."

Kyungsoo nodded as he bit his lip. "Thank you. For helping Chanyeol and for saving us."

The shining man shook his head in acceptance. "My friend, what is your business here," he inquired. "With a half-fae and not your mate? The Bogge would have killed you both." Kyungsoo sighed and pressed on his chest with his palm. Baekhyun's eyes softened a little. "Your contract?" he asked and Kyungsoo nodded. "I can winnow you both back to Autumn−"

"No," Kyungsoo said sharply. "We're on a mission and trouble seems to follow us wherever we go. I believe the dragons and the Bogge were an ambush."

The High Lord frowned and looked at Jongdae questioningly. "Why?"

Kyungsoo groaned. "It's a long story and… oh, I should really go back to Chanyeol," he whispered. "We were trying to reach your Court, we think Jongdae is cursed and it has something to do with the mating bonds." The other male seemed ready to start asking questions but Kyungsoo didn't let him interrupt. "You can't winnow! If he touches living things they turn into stone! Don't touch him! I have to go _now._  Baekhyun, can you take him to Winter Court, I promise I'll winnow back there and we'll continue our journey to your Court. I beg of your help. For old time's sake."

He seemed lost for words. "Yes, of course, go ahead."

Kyungsoo seemed immensely relieved and turned to Jongdae. "Explain to him what we know," he said. "You can trust him, I promise. And behave. _Both of you._ " And then he wasn't there.

Jongdae looked at the High Lord who was still staring at the space Kyungsoo used to be. "This is awkward," he said. "Sorry for having to babysit me."

The High Lord blinked and then scanned him from head to toe. Jongdae was suddenly aware of every speckle of dust and dirt he had on his clothes and face. "We have to… walk to Winter?"

Jongdae looked around them. "Actually… we have horses… _somewhere._ And I should find my glove, I can't ride like that," he said mostly to himself, looking at the muddy ground. The sun was rising steadily but under the trees the light was still limited. "Can you like… light the path."

"I'm not a lamp," the High Lord murmured but he indeed started to glow more. Jongdae started walking towards where he thought their camp was. "Strange stranger," he finally asked. "Care to explain what's going on?"

Jongdae pressed his lips together. He wanted to explain but it was hard to reveal his life story to a complete stranger. Kyungsoo and Tao were kind to him. He barely knew this Fae. Still, it was expected of him to retell everything to the High Lords and Ladies and to ask for their help. He took a deep breath and started talking.

 

The High Lord of Day was riding in silence long after Jongdae finished his story. Jongdae waited for him to say something but the Fae seemed deep into thought.

"Uhm… So… Do you have a mate?" Jongdae asked after a while. He didn't like the silence and the trees already started to change colors, meaning they had traveled a considerable distance, definitely a few hours. And they hadn't exchanged a single word.

Baekhyun's expression didn't change the slightest. "No." he replied. "Never had the joy."

"Ah. Sorry."

He looked at him sideways, the light catching the gold in his eyes for a moment. "No need to apologize. Bonds are the jewels of life. Nice to have and look at but not that important if you think about it."

Jongdae hummed. "You think?"

It seemed like the Lord was thinking about saying something. He eventually did. "I am jealous of you humans. You don't need a mating bond to love someone. And you certainly don't need a bond forcing you to love another person."

Jongdae tilted his head. "Kyungsoo did mention that a lot of mates did separate because they realized nothing kept them together," he said timidly. "But overall I thought it is considered a good thing and a blessing."

He raised his eyebrows. "It's a dream," he replied. "That can easily turn into a nightmare. You never know which turn it will take. The kiss in your neck might turn into a bite and you won't even realize it."

Jongdae nodded even though he didn't really understand. "How did Kyungsoo know Chanyeol was hurt?" he asked after a while. The thought bothered him for some time but he was too afraid to ask in case it sounded stupid. "I thought they couldn't feel the bond anymore."

Baekhyun smiled lightly. "Ah, you noticed. They have a telepathic contract written on their skin, that's why."

"A what?"

The High Lord sighed. "It's ink on skin but it's not for decoration, it's a contract written with blood. You can use it for alliances, for promises to be fulfilled or for communication if your magic is advanced enough. Not all mates have the luxury to sustain one."

"I see. I would never think that Kyungsoo is the type to have a tattoo though."

The Fae laughed very loudly at that and seemed slightly more relaxed on the road afterwards. Jongdae smiled knowing that maybe the High Lord could warm up to him. They had a few days ahead of them.

 

The colors of autumn were fading from sight and suddenly all you could see was pure white. Jongdae started to shiver. Like _a lot_. The other Fae seemed unfazed but maybe having the powers of the Sun helped with the cold. Jongdae moved his horse closer to him in hopes that some heat might radiate from him.

Baekhyun -who still scowled when he dared to call him by name-  looked at him sideways and suddenly there was heat surrounding him. It was the nice kind, the one that you feel on a nice spring day when it's just comfortable to be outside without being too warm or cold and the sun gently touches your face.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"I did it for the horse," he replied but Jongdae swore he saw him smile a little. "Tell me when you start feeling uncomfortable, my magic can be too strong especially for non-magic users. You might feel weak or nauseous in a few minutes."

"Will do," Jongdae assured him and relaxed. On the contrary, Baekhyun's magic felt amazing, like… _home_. The High Lord gave him a weird look but Jongdae disregarded it. He was used to be looked like he was a puzzle that needed solving. And Baekhyun was a curse-breaker after all.

"Did you have magic?" Baekhyun asked after a while. "You seem to take it _very well_. You look… _healthier_." He sounded surprised, almost offended.

Jongdae lifted his eyebrows. "Me? I don't think so."

Baekhyun shook his head. "You said you feel something missing," he insisted. "And that is not a mating bond. It's probably your magic."

Jongdae gaped at him. "Magic?"

"It's just a theory," Baekhyun shrugged. "I need to read on the Cauldron to be sure, but you say it took something from you and gave you this. What else could it take but your magic?"

"Or my soul," Jongdae retorted. "Why would the Cauldron need _my magic_? Isn't it the source of all magic, so why would it need mine? Plus if I had any it must have been weak."

Baekhyun pressed his lips together. "You were only ten, and a half-fae. If you did have powers they would probably manifest during human puberty. As for why this _witch_ needed your magic specifically I have no idea. You don't seem that special."

"Wow, thanks."

"Maybe she needed a half-human," Baekhyun continued disregarding his protests.

"Love your theories, _Baekhyun_."

"Don't disrespect me. And call me High Lord."

"Wouldn't dare to disrespect you." Suddenly the warmth was away. "Hey!"

Baekhyun left an amused chuckle and made his horse trot ahead of him. Jongdae whined and increased his speed as well, slowly feeling the heat coming back to him which meant Baekhyun was not that mad. After the turn of the road he brought it to a stop as he stared towards the mountain ahead of them.

"Is that an ice castle?"

"Indeed, it is. Cold as a witch's heart."

"I can't imagine using the toilet there."

Baekhyun stared at him for a second. And then laughed so hard Jongdae thought he would fell off his horse. "Don't worry," he said in between shaky breaths and wiping his eyes with his thumb, "I'll make sure the toilet seat is warm." Then he busted out laughing again. Jongdae didn't think it was that funny of a joke. Unless the toilet seats were indeed made of ice. He shuddered.

"Time to meet the High Lady of the Winter Court."

 

Jongdae looked around in awe. An ice castle. _An ice castle_ and _he was inside said castle_. The people inside were dressed in white thick furs and most of them had striking pale hair, with either silver or golden undertones. Their eyes were so pale he sometimes thought a guard or a moving maid had no irises at all. Baekhyun seemed so out of place with his golden tanned skin and black hair that Jongdae's eyes followed him involuntarily.

"Minseok!" Baekhyun laughed and Jongdae saw a short male on the other side of the hallway. The male smiled brilliantly at Baekhyun and they shook hands like old friends.

"My Lord," the male –Minseok- said.

Baekhyun hit his shoulder lightly. "My friend, you're older than me, you don't have to call me that. How are you?"

"As good as one can be," he replied and his eyes fell on Jongdae. They were a brilliant deep blue, a little haunting if you asked him. Unlike the people around them, his hair was pure white, and he had a live white fox around his neck that looked at Jongdae with bored eyes.

"This is Jongdae," Baekhyun said. "A cursed half-Fae. Touch him and you'll die."

Minseok lifted an eyebrow. "Will I?"

"Yes, it is definitely not a challenge. Jongdae this is Lord Minseok, the grandson of the High Lady and Heir of this Court."

" _Oh_ ," Jongdae managed to say and he lowered his head to show respect. "Thank you for your hospitality." The male nodded in acknowledgment.

"How's your grandmother?" Baekhyun asked as they started walking side by side together. Jongdae followed behind.

"Strong as always," Minseok said happily. "Thank the Cauldron. You can visit her after you rest if you would like. Kyungsoo was here a few days ago and he explained the situation." He turned his head and peeked at Jongdae. "He'll winnow back tomorrow."

"I would like to talk to her right now actually," Baekhyun said. "As the oldest of the High Lords and Ladies, I want to ask some questions about this case. I'm not patient you know that." Jongdae scrunched his nose. "If she is available of course."

"Yes, she is, I just didn't want to hurry you." Minseok seemed surprised. "You have something in mind?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, that's wonderful. Want me there?"

"You don't have to."

"What about me?" Jongdae asked and both Fae turned their heads to look at him for a second.

"You can go rest and talk to her afterwards if she feels the need to meet you."

Jongdae pressed his lips together. He was indeed very tired and would kill for a bath and a nice bed but Baekhyun obviously had theories that he hadn't shared with him and it annoyed him. But he couldn't possibly make a fuss about it. "Okay," he agreed.

"I can show you to your room," Minseok offered.

Jongdae blinked in surprise. "Oh. Thank you."

"Baekhyun you know the way. Let's go."

Jongdae walked beside Minseok as Baekhyun took his own way. He suddenly felt very vulnerable on his own but the warmth of Baekhyun's magic didn't leave him and that was a comfort.

"Aren't you cold?" Minseok asked. "We can bring you a coat."

"Uhm. No, thank you. Bae- The High Lord took care of it."

Minseok raised his eyebrows. "And you feel okay?"

"Yes? I mean he did tell me I might feel nauseous because I'm not a magic user but I haven't felt anything yet."

"Huh. Interesting."

It was Jongdae's turn to feel surprised. "Why?"

Minseok waved his hand in dismissal. "It's nothing, it's just that his magic is too invasive even for Fae to feel comfortable with when it is applied. If you have magic it can defend you from the effects of his powers, but if you don't then I imagine it would be almost unbearable. But it is also a matter of compatibility."

"Invasive? Compatibility?" Jongdae felt like an idiot. He was so lost.

Minseok smiled but it looked mischievous. "He's a bred curse breaker. A healer's magic that is applied to you searches to heal. A curse breaker's searches to break something apart. It's a disturbing feeling. I haven't met anyone who can stand it for too long, magic user or not."

"I feel fine," Jongdae murmured. Actually _too fine_. The hole he felt inside him? Felt like it was full, it didn't itch. _Maybe it is indeed magic missing_ , Jongdae thought.

"Your magic is probably just compatible. Maybe you have a gift of curse-breaking you didn't know about. It happens," Minseok said like he discussed the weather. Jongdae stared at him.

"What does that even mean? Also, I don't have any magic. I think."

"You're half-Fae, you're magical no matter if you have magic or not. Of course for that to happen your magic has to be on the same level-" Minseok stopped walking and stared at him.

Jongdae stopped as well and raised an eyebrow. "The same level?" he snorted.

Minseok looked at him weirdly. Something changed in his expression and Jongdae avoided his eyes uncomfortably. "Never mind," Minseok said and he was back to his previous self. "Let's go, we're almost there, I'm sure you're dying to sleep in an actual bed."

 

Jongdae woke up to the household sounds of the morning. He ignored the dinner invitation the night before because he just wanted to sleep after his shower but now he regretted it. He was starving.

He got dressed in the clothes the Winter Court provided him with, too white for his taste but they would do. He hoped someone would be kind enough to show him to the direction where he could eat something. He sighed. Winter definitely didn't feel like home. Too white and too cold and icy. At least the toilets weren't made of ice as he feared.

A nice maid with crystal clear skin lead him to a dining room and he thanked her as he rushed in. He found Kyungsoo sitting already and staring at him.

He looked tired.

"Hey."

"Good morning," Kyungsoo replied. "Are you rested?"

"Yes. Are you okay?" He sat on the other side of the table, which was filled with… crackers, cheese, and salted meat? He scrunched his nose and Kyungsoo chuckled.

"You can wait for the omelet," he suggested. He sighed. "I'm fine, it's just that Autumn is chaos after the attack and I've been running from one place to another for days."

Jongdae knitted his eyebrows. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Kyungsoo assured him.

Jongdae looked around as he served himself some cheese. It was creamy. And not bad at all. "Where's the sparkly High Lord?"

"In the library," Minseok's voice suddenly said as he appeared from the door. "Went there the moment he talked with grandmother and hasn't left since. I think he's gone mad."

"Isn't he exhausted?" Jongdae asked.

"He's a High Lord, you don't need to worry," Kyungsoo sighed. 

"Yeah, he has quite the stamina," Minseok added and winked at Kyungsoo. Jongdae swore Kyungsoo looked murderous at that moment but Minseok just smiled like a cat and changed the subject. "Will you be able to continue to Dawn with Jongdae? I hear you're quite busy."

Kyungsoo sighed. _Again_. "That's why I want to speak to  _Baekhyun_." The way he said his name was weird, Jongdae could not not notice that. There was definitely history between them, he realized. Old friends, like they said. "I can't escort you for… a week at best. If Baekhyun is up to it you can continue to Dawn together and I'll find you there, or if he has High Lord business maybe it's your chance to rest here until I'll be available again," he explained.

"To be honest resting doesn't sound bad," he mused.

"I think Baekhyun has already made this his business," Minseok chimed in. "Unless he's too impatient and wants to visit his library right away."

"Are you talking about me?" A very tired looking but still slightly sparkling High Lord appeared and sat on the table, immediately starting to add food on a plate. _High Lord my ass_ , Jongdae thought. He looked like death.

"I was telling them I can't help for at least a week. Autumn is in chaos."

The other male frowned as he stuffed food in his mouth. "Woum mutugo?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Baekhyun swallowed his bite. "Want me to go with him?"

Kyungsoo tilted his head. "Yes, I thought about it, but you've got responsibilities. Don't you have to return as soon as possible? Jongdae can stay here and you can research all you want at your Court till I can escort him there."

Baekhyun shook his head. "I honestly start to think visiting each Court is a waste of time. This is not a curse."

Jongdae stopped eating. "It's not?"

"No. Even if it was, I would not be able to help a Cauldron induced curse. I need to read more on the Cauldron and maybe this will start to make sense. I think I'm on the right path."

"I think he has to see Yixing," Kyungsoo said and Minseok shook his head in agreement. "You never know what he can sense."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes in a childlike manner. "Jongdae is perfectly healthy. But just to say we eliminated this possibility, yes, sure. I need to check their library too. Then we have to visit Night Court and have access to your memories. That's the most important visit."

"There is another thing we have to think about. I've already warned the Winter Court that I thought the Dragons and the Bogge were an ambush so they are on guard. But traveling can be dangerous."

"Then I should be his company," Baekhyun said simply.

Kyungsoo pressed his lips together. "You know I'm strong enough for this."

"Oh, I know. But if that's true then the longer he stays in one place the more dangerous it is for him and the people around him. We should move and you're obviously needed back to your Court."

Kyungsoo exhaled loudly. "You're needed too, you're a High Lord!"

Baekhyun dismissed it with a hand gesture. "You know I hate Day Court bureaucracy. Taeyeon is better than me at this and she's happy to do it."

"Baekhyun-" Kyungsoo said.

"And I think this is more important," Baekhyun continued. "If this is indeed a Cauldron case, which we all agree it is, then we should have already called a High Meeting."

"Why don't we?" Minseok asked.

Baekhyun looked at him as he thought about it. "Yixing is planning his wedding. Zitao's mother is dying. Luhan has to deal with both Illyrians and the Court of Nightmares. Chanyeol's Court is in pieces. I think the High Lady of Summer is visiting Cretea and we all know how difficult it is to contact the Seraphims-"

"Okay we get it," Minseok said. "You can go rest now, you look like death. If you want to leave as quickly as possible I think tomorrow will be a good day for that."

Baekhyun shrugged. "I would like to sleep," he admitted. "See you at noon," he said and he winnowed out of the room in a flash of warm light.

"How dramatic," Minseok remarked and Jongdae had to agree. So it turns out his companion would be Baekhyun after all. He found it weird that he didn't mind it as much.

 

"I would show you to our gardens and the city but I don't think it's a good idea to get out if you were indeed ambushed," Minseok apologized. "But I can show you around the castle if you want."

Baekhyun was still asleep but it was expected if he indeed spent the night in the library. Jongdae was anxious to ask him about his Cauldron theory, and waiting for him to wake up was exhausting. So he could probably benefit from walking around with Minseok and taking his mind off his troubles. 

The castle was truly beautiful on the inside, with marvelous architecture and artwork. Lights shimmered inside crystal clear walls and he could see little fish swimming under the surface of the floor, Minseok's fox trying to catch some at some point.

"Do you like it?" Minseok asked after they visited the library.

"It's beautiful."

"But not your cup of tea?"

Jongdae looked at him. "Too cold. Too white, honestly."

Minseok laughed. "Still have Baekhyun's magic?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Interesting."

"Why is no one telling me anything?" Jongdae whined. "Interesting this, interesting that!"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll figure it out," Minseok assured him. "I just don't want to tell you because it will be awkward if I'm wrong."

Jongdae knitted his eyebrows. "About what?"

"If I'm right, it's inevitable. If I'm wrong, it doesn't matter."

"Cauldron, curse you," Jongdae murmured. "You can't just-" He suddenly felt time stopping around him as something hit him from behind and he flew down the floor with a crash. Someone –Minseok- yelped and then he thought he heard screaming but the ringing in his ear didn't allow him to be sure. He realized it was blood covering his eyes and he tried to sit up and wipe it off.

"Jongdae, move!" Minseok screamed at him and he did, he rolled and at that moment a giant ice club crashed the spot he was just in. He looked up and-

_What is this thing?_

"Ice Giant!" Minseok yelled, probably to warn the castle. The creature looked at Jongdae and lifted the club again but Jongdae was quick. He rolled again and stood up, avoiding the next hit only by a second. Minseok conjured frost out of his palms, tried to stick the Ice Giant to the ground but it was too strong. It lifted its legs like it was nothing trapping them. "Jongdae, run!" Minseok yelled and Jongdae was obliged to agree.

He ran like his life depended on it. Fae screamed around him as the Giant smashed and crashed the walls on its way. They were trying to stop it with ice but… that thing was made of ice and Jongdae suspected it only became bigger. It smashed the club on the ground once again and… _oh-oh,_ _the sound._ He looked down and the floor was cracking under him. He ran faster, locating where the crack ended, if he fell in the water he would-

_CRACK_

It was like death welcomed him. It was agony in fire. And then it was nothing. Silence. _That's it,_ he thought, but a brilliant light hit him from the surface, so strong he sensed it with his eyes closed. He reached his hand and-

Someone grabbed him and threw him out. Jongdae instantly felt the cold and then so hot it was maddening, he started coughing and… he stared at Baekhyun's face and then at Baekhyun's hand that had already…

_Turned to stone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger :P 
> 
> I promise I have plans for this fic haha


	4. The Dawn Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the delay! I'm trying to graduate from uni and I was pretty occupied studying for exams. I'll try to write as much as I can now that I have more time in my hands! Promise! 
> 
> Thank you to all who commented, I love you guys!

“Baekhyun…” Jongdae rasped but his voice was weak. Someone grabbed him by the back of his jacket and dragged him away from the other male. Jongdae hid his exposed hand inside his pocket as he looked desperately at Baekhyun. He was still alive, it wasn’t possible, but he was still alive.

Baekhyun's golden eyes met his. Minseok was next to the High Lord but did not dare touch him like he was cursed too. The Ice Giant was melting slowly on the other side of the corridor and a few Fae were trying to move it, Cauldron knows where.

"This is impossible," Jongdae managed to say, despite shivering so much his face ached from the effort to form words. Someone gave him a furry blanket and a cup with a liquid that immediately made him feel warmer. Baekhyun did not shiver though, he just seemed... concentrated.  

There was suddenly a light, similar to Baekhyun's, but far less radiant and a small female appeared from nowhere. Her hair was golden blonde but her skin was tan and glowy. She immediately kneeled next to Baekhyun and Jongdae couldn't but notice the resemblance. 

"What in the Cauldron happened here?" Her voice was sweet but worried. "I just felt part of your powers transfer to me. You scared the shit out of me." 

Baekhyun had the audacity to smile but it wasn't convincing. He showed her -and them- his hand. Jongdae gasped. 

His fingers and palm were turned to stone. Jongdae tried to stand up but he felt so dizzy he immediately fell back. 

"It's okay," Baekhyun reassured everyone around him. "I'm okay."

"You're obviously  _NOT_ okay if I felt your powers transfer to me! This means you're dying," the female said and her voice got so high Jongdae winced. "Minseok. What in the Cauldron?" 

Minseok showed his hands in surrender. "I have no idea what happened. Both of them should have been dead." 

"What?" she asked. 

"And the Ice Giants  _do not_ do that," Minseok continued. "They are not aggressive if you don't provoke them and they definitely don't live close to here."

"I don't care about your Ice Giants," she interrupted. "What happened?"

Baekhyun sighed and stood up. He approached Jongdae who was still shivering on the ground. 

"He's alive only because your magic protected him from the cold," Minseok said from somewhere behind Baekhyun. Jongdae didn't feel like Baekhyun's magic protected him from anything but he guessed Minseok would know better about how lethal the cold water under the floor was. He was suddenly engulfed by a tiny amount of heat. 

Baekhyun seemed apologetic. "I'll increase it gradually. You should not change temperatures too quickly."

"Th-thank you." He appreciated it. 

"Can you stop ignoring me?" the female asked. Baekhyun turned to her, his expression more awake than before. 

"Ah, yes." He glanced at Jongdae. "This is Taeyeon, my second in command. My cousin. This is Jongdae." Taeyeon looked at him like he was a rare animal in a cage that she hasn't decided yet if he's worth the attention. Jongdae stared right back at her. "He has the ability to turn people into stone when he touched them," he explained. "A Cauldron-given ability. I suspect he was part of a ritual where his powers were exchanged for this and then used to eradicate the soul bonds." 

Taeyeon seemed stunned. "Seriously?" 

"I'm pretty sure I'm right." 

Jongdae stared at the floor in embarrassment. "How are you alive?" he asked. 

Baekhyun looked at his right hand. "I cursed my hand," he explained. "But Taeyeon is right. I'm only buying time, eventually the petrification will expand." 

Jongdae looked at him horrified. 

"And this means we should solve this," Baekhyun smiled. "Another reason to help."

"Are you a complete  _idiot?"_ Taeyeon hissed and honestly, Jongdae felt the same. "You touched him?"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "He was underwater, what did you want me to do?"

"I don't know! Not touch him?"

"His role for ending this is vital!" 

"The missing bonds are not worth your life!" she accused. "You're an idiot. You did this on purpose, you haven't changed at all." 

Baekhyun took a few seconds to answer. "I'm sorry," he eventually said and his expression softened, "for worrying you. I took on the responsibility to help and I was fully prepared that if the situation demands it I might have to touch him. It just happened earlier than expected." 

Taeyeon seemed very upset. "You don't care about us?" she asked. "What about your Court? Do you think you'll turn to stone and we'll be like there goes High Lord Baekhyun, it was fun while it lasted? Do you think we don't care about you? We don't love you?" 

Baekhyun lowered his eyes. "Taeyeon-"

"You didn't have a bond and I know for a fact that you don't care about obtaining one! You literally have nothing to win by involving yourself! Do you think I won't notice your self-destructing behavior when I see it? I thought we were past this! I thought we could finally move on and you will  _stop_ trying to kill yourself!"  

Jongdae took a sharp breath hearing the outburst. He looked at Baekhhyun who looked embarrassed. Minseok's lips were a thin line and he gestured to the fae around them to give them some privacy. When everyone but them was gone Baekhyun took a deep breath and his expression hardened. 

"I know you're upset," he said sternly. "And I know you think it's your responsibility to look after me. But don't ever bring this into conversation again. I took this decision responsibly and by accepting the danger." Taeyeon tried to interrupt but Baekhyun shook his head. "Because I know that if not me, maybe only Luhan can untangle this mystery. And the missing bonds might not be  _my_ issue, but it definitely is everyone else's, including yours and the majority of my subjects. I didn't do it because I only think of myself, I did it because I think of everybody else. Can you accept it?"

Taeyeon was the one who looked embarrassed for once. She nodded. "Yes. I still don't agree though. I don't want to lose you too." 

Baekhyun seemed to relax a little. "You won't. I promise." 

 

"How do you feel?" Baekhyun asked. 

Jongdae was feeling a lot better for the last hour or so. Baekhyun's magic was now on normal levels or maybe even warmer than before. "I think I'm okay now," he replied shyly. He stared at Baekhyun's hand, guilt overshadowing all his other emotions. His skin was so smooth and tan and glowing gold and then... rough gray stone covered the skin from his fingertips to his wrist. Jongdae could still feel the imprint of Baekhyun's hand on his. 

Baekhyun followed his stare and looked at his own hand too. "Don't feel bad about it," he reassured him. "We're going to figure this out."

"Shouldn't you tell Kyungsoo?" Minseok asked. They were all sitting in the kitchen, the only place that had a fire going in the Winter Court Castle. His fox was on the ground, eating from a bowl full of strawberries imported from Spring. 

Baekhyun shrugged. "I don't want to worry him. We'll manage." 

Minseok raised an eyebrow. "You lost part of your powers, do you understand that? You're still High Lord, but you're definitely weaker than before. You can ask for help." 

"Kyungsoo is only gonna fuss about it, and he's still pretty busy with Chanyeol and his Court."

"I can't argue with that. How much time do you think you have?"

Baekhyun thought about it. "A week or two?" 

"A week or two?" Jongdae yelled and the fox ran away in the corridor. Minseok palmed his face. 

"It's plenty of time."

"We have to cross Prythian..." Jongdae said mostly to himself "In a week?" 

"Actually..." Baekhyun interrupted. "We need to winnow. No time for traveling." 

"But-"

"I'll be careful." 

"I don't like this," Minseok said. "This is going from bad to worse." 

"I'm pretty sure we can manage this." 

"Who would imagine you from all people would be optimistic," Minseok said bitterly. "This looks like a suicide mission." 

Baekhyun's face turned serious again. "It's not one. I finally take an interest in something and you all start the same old lecture."

"Because your interest is literally killing you." 

Baekhyun crossed his arms and shook his head in dismissal. "Jongdae doesn't deserve this. I'm just trying to help." 

"Because Kyungsoo asked you to?"

Baekhyun hit his good hand on the table and Jongdae jolted from the surprise. The other male looked at Minseok murderously. "I don't like it when you try to psychoanalyze me."

"Then don't create such... performative situations." 

Jongdae felt  _so_ awkward. He didn't like the sudden hostility. These two were too extremely powerful Fae males and he could suddenly feel the tension in the air. Minseok's side of the table started to form frost. "Uhm," he said and he cleared his throat. He turned to Baekhyun. "He's obviously worried about you." He then turned to Minseok. "He's trying to make the best out of a bad situation. I think it's good that we're optimistic about it.  _Right?_ "

Both males took a few seconds but then sighed and stopped the murder-stare contest that was going on. "Okay," Minseok said. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried." 

"It's okay," Baekhyun murmured. "I'm sorry that you always have to deal with my issues," he added lightly but Jongdae felt the weight of his confession. Minseok smiled a little in encouragement. 

"I wish I could help more but Grandmother thinks it's too dangerous to leave the Court. I'll try reading on the Cauldron more and I'll let you know if I come across anything interesting," he said. "Also, if you reach the Night Court can you give a letter to Luhan?" 

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows. "Sure," he replied. "But we'll have to talk about that eventually. You know I've been in your shoes and It's unfair that I only get to share my problems," he teased. 

Minseok sighed and sat up. "It will be ready in an hour or so. I'll also send a message to Yixing about your arrival. You two can rest before heading to Dawn, you're going to need it." 

 

Baekhhyun was back on his white chiton and looking as healthy and radiant as the first time Jongdae saw him. He included a gold serpent bracelet with emerald eyes on his bicep and his hair was decorated with small yellow flames. Jongdae looked at his own clothes. He already managed to dirty the pure white pants the Winter Court was kind enough to gift him. 

"It's an official visit," Baekhyun explained. 

"Whatever you say."

Baekhyun hummed and accepted a single glove from a member of the staff. It did not match his outfit but if they were going to winnow together they needed all the protection they could get. Jongdae was holding on a thick piece of fabric that he was supposed to wrap himself into, including his head. "Maybe you should shove me in a sack," he joked but Baekhyun didn't laugh. Jongdae hoped he wouldn't actually consider it. 

"You didn't eat anything right?" he asked. 

"Yeah, let me just... wrap this around." 

"I should warn you that it's going to be very bright. The palace is in the highest top of a mountain and... you'll see." 

"Brighter than you?" Jongdae asked but his voice was muffled by the fabric. He felt Baekhyun touching his arm through it and tingles traveled down his body. The pressure of Baekhyun's hold was comforting in a way he hadn't felt in years. He felt his breath catching in his throat and tried to slow his quickening heartbeat.

"A thousand times more," Baekhyun replied and then there was a feeling of being sucked out of the world. He felt like his insides turning to mush, his stomach cramping and his brain tingling. Baekhyun had placed his other -petrified- hand on the back of his neck and he understood why the moment he felt the ground returning below his feet. His neck would snap but didn't, still Baekhyhun couldn't possibly save him from falling down. He groaned as he removed the fabric from his face and torso, retching but not having anything in his stomach to throw up. Thank the Cauldron he paid attention and didn't eat anything. 

 _It was bright,_ he realized as he stared at the ground, trying to find his balance but definitely not as bright as Baekhyun. It was made of golden stone that was glowing by reflecting the light around them, the hue mostly pink and orange than pure gold. He looked up at Baekhyun who finally looked like he belonged in his surroundings. Day and Dawn were close after all. Jongdae dusted off his pants and removed his thick jacket. It was warm enough. 

"How do you feel?" Baekhyun asked as he continued to gaze upon the balcony they winnowed on. Jongdae felt like was finally able to take in his surroundings. 

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. If he was impressed with the other Courts,  _this-_ this was on another level. They were above the clouds which were painted pink and orange and glimmered in all the hues of the sunrise. The palace was pure gold, with verandas and archways and stairs mending into each other. From the balcony, he could see some clouds parting and revealing the ground, decorated with small villages and a twisting river passing through them. 

"How high are we?" he whispered. 

Baekhyun smiled at him. "Pretty high! Are you okay?"

"Well, not really. I don't like heights." 

 Baekhyun knitted his eyebrows together. "You don't?" 

Jongdae took a step back and turned around so he wouldn't see the view anymore. He felt dizzy again. "No," he grumbled. "Are the other courts like this?"

Baekhyun seemed amused. "Only the Night Court if you visit Velaris." 

" _O_ _h Cauldron,"_ Jongdae whined. "And yours?" 

"No, my Court is on the ground," he said smiling. "It's the sunniest place on Prythian, we don't need to be above the clouds." 

"Is than an insult?" a melodic voice said and Jongdae turned towards it. A lean and elegant High Fae male, dressed in clothes that flowed with his movements walked towards them. His smile was infectious and Baekhyun walked to meet him half-way. 

"You know your Court is the most beautiful," he said and hugged the other Fae, whose expression changed as he looked at Baekhyun's right hand. His eyes then fell on Jongdae who came closer to greet him properly. 

"This is Jongdae," Baekhyun said, "I think Minseok informed you about our quest. Jongdae, this is Yixing, the High Lord of Dawn." 

"It's an honor to meet you," Jongdae replied and Yixing shook his head in approval. He took Baekhyun's hand in his own and seemed to concentrate for a few seconds but his expression turned even more confused. He let Baekhyun retrieve it. 

"Let's go inside, we have work to do." 

Jongdae would not guess that the inside of the palace could be more beautiful than the outside but he was proven wrong. There were even little ponds and water littles floating inside. Dreamy but not his cup of tea. He did a double-take when he passed a winged Fae that was dressed in golden armor. The wings were like the ones of a bird, pure white and soft looking. He looked at Baekhyun to see his reaction but Baekhyun didn't seem fazed.

They reached a room with deep dark furniture and woven tapestries all over the walls that depicted the history of a war that probably happened eons ago. The winged warriors were present in the artwork. In the center of the room was a golden round table that Yixing encouraged them to sit around.

Jongdae almost didn't notice the winged warrior that was already in the room, till he moved to greet Baekhyun.

"Yifan," he said and gave him a quick hug. "You never visited," he pouted.  _Pouted!_ Jongdae thought. He didn't expect Baekhyun to ever pout. 

The other male smiled a little. "A captain of the Guard can never take a day off." 

Baekhyun pretended to be shocked and placed his hand over his heart. He looked at Yixing. "Is that true?"

Yixing rolled his eyes. "Last time I left you two unsupervised I found you both drunk and inside my favorite pond." 

"Was it that bad?" Baekhyun asked cheekily. 

"Yes!" Yixing said loudly and Jongdae swore that Yifan turned a few shades redder which was funny because his hair was also red and tied in a nice bun. "When you lived here you tried to corrupt everyone in his Court!"

Baekhyun smiled. "I just find your ways too prudish. You need to loosen up." 

"We are fine," Yixing disregarded him. "Now to our business. I need to examine you." 

Baekhyun took a deep breath and let the other male approach him. Yixing touched his temples, then his pulse point on his neck. Then his petrified hand. His eyes were closed in concentration. "Weird," he murmured. He let his hands off Baekhyun, opened his eyes and stared at Jongdae. Jongdae fidgeted with his fingers. "I obviously can't examine you properly," Yixing murmured. "But I can do some basic check-ups from a distance. Stay still. Inhale slowly. Now exhale. Good. Hmm." 

"So?" Baekhyun asked impatiently. 

Yixing tilted his head. "His health is fine. Very good actually. You're going to settle in a few years when you reach your prime."

"Settle?" Jongdae asked. 

"You're half-human. Not all of you settle into immortality but I can tell you will. Your body is already stopping to change but you'll notice it in three or four years if I'm correct." 

Jongdae raised his eyebrows. "I'm going to be immortal?"

Baekhyun smiled lightly at him. "Congrats." Jongdae wanted to thank him but the realization that Baekhyun was dying at the exact moment it was revealed that he was going to have the lifespan of a Fae left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

"I'm sure of it," Yixing replied. "Can I... I will try to expand my magic towards you again, this time it will be more intrusive. Is that okay?"

"Yes," Jongdae consented. He didn't feel anything before but now that Yixing warned him he could definitely pinpoint it. After a while, the presence felt stronger by the second. It started in his head and then went lower, reaching the place in his chest where he felt the emptiness. A little of Baekhyun's magic still lingered there and it mixed with Yixing's. It didn't feel the same though, didn't fill him up the right way. It felt intrusive, as Yixing warned. He exhaled in discomfort and Yixing retrieved his magic. He instantly felt a lot better. 

Yixing seemed deep into thought. "I don't like to be challenged this way," he said after a while. "I do not know what conclusions to reach. You obviously know this is not a curse. Nor it is an illness." 

"No, it's not," Baekhyun affirmed. 

"I can tell you have a magic core..." he said to Jongdae. "All magical creatures have one, but I can sense if they actually possess the ability to perform magic. Your's should have been there but it's missing." Jongdae touched his chest. "According to Minseok you already knew that."

"Yes, but it's nice to be confirmed," Baekhyun assured him, "because _he_ denied it. Anything else?"

Yixing seemed apologetic. "I can't help with you Jongdae. As for you Baekhyun-" he took a deep breath. "You have about a week till it reaches your heart." 

Jongdae winced but Baekhyun's expression stayed the same. "I'll manage," he insisted. 

"Your curse is very complex," Yixing noted. "I can add something to make the process slower but only for a day or two. I can't risk more." 

"Do it," Baekhyun agreed. 

Yixing pressed his lips into a thin line. "I need to read a little on it, so let's do it after lunch. But before that, there is something else we should talk about. I think Jongdae needs to hear it too." 

Baekhyun nodded. "Okay." 

"In Minseok's  _very detailed_ letter I got the impression that you hope that this is reversible." Jongdae took a sharp breath. "In my opinion, it's not." 

Baekhyun shook his head. Jongdae's ears started ringing a little. He always hoped that everything and everyone he ever petrified would come to life if this was ever over. "I see," he managed to say. "What about... _your hand_?" he asked Baekhyun, horrified.

"That's where I was heading," Yixing confirmed. "If you do manage to end this and this is indeed not resolved we should amputate. The tissue around it will not support it for long. The quickest you solve this the less we cut." He paused. "I am obliged to mention that if it was up to me we would cut it right now." 

Baekhyun looked at his hand. He looked weirdly calm about it. "No." 

" _No_ _?"_ Jongdae repeated. He felt tears threatening to form. "Baekhyun you should-"

"This is  _my_ decision," Baekhyun said his voice ice cold. He looked at Yixing. "How sure are you about this not being reversible?" 

Yixing looked deep into his eyes for a few seconds. "Pretty damn sure, Baekhyun. I'm afraid the longer you wait the more you will lose in the end. Not mentioning the time limit that this places above your head. You might die."

Jongdae sat up from his chair and walked towards a window. "I need some air," he sniffed.  

"You know I have some of the best prosthetics technicians. You won't even notice the difference," he heard Yixing whispering to the other High Lord.

Baekhyun never answered. 

 

Jongdae did not join them for lunch. His room had an amazing view on the other side of the mountain and he _hated_ it. He stayed covered in bed, trying to sort his thoughts out. 

Then it was suddenly dark and he declined dinner too. He tried to sleep but the ache in his chest just became more unbearable. He sat up and passed his hands through his hair in frustration. There was a knock on the door.

He didn't answer but the door opened and then closed and his room was lit by Baekhyun's presence. He didn't glow as usual, but there was a dim light around him. Jongdae looked at his hand. It was still there, petrified. 

Baekhyun didn't look at him, he just sat on the floor, leaning his back and neck on the bed. Jongdae didn't move. 

"You should eat," Baekhyun said. His eyes were closed like he was exhausted. 

"What will you do?" 

Baekhyun didn't answer. 

"The more I time I spend with you the more I understand why everyone is worried about your self-destructive tendencies," he said bitterly. Baekhyun visibly stiffened at that. 

"I...," he stuttered. "I haven't decided yet. Yixing placed a charm to slow it down more but I told him I need more time to think about it."

"You can't die over it. And he is right. Our time is too limited when you literally have a week to live."

Baekhyun chuckled. "You all accuse me of being self-destructive but I feel like I'm the only one having some faith in our abilities."

"You can't toss your life like that." 

Baekhyun sighed. "And what if Yixing's wrong? What if we solve this on time and things get back to how they used to be? I'll feel so stupid."

"Better stupid than dead." 

There was a pregnant silence. "Jongdae-" Baekhyun started but Jongdae couldn't take it.

"I can't have you on my conscience," he interrupted and his voice cracked.  _"Not you."_

"It's not your fault."

"Isn't it?"

"I knew what I did when I did it. I was prepared for it."

"To die?"

"No-"

"Were you sure it would work?"

"No, but-"

"Then were you prepared to die?"

Baekhyun didn't answer right away. "Yes." 

"Baekhyun-"

"No.  _Listen to me,"_ Baekhyun interrupted him and Jongdae closed his mouth defeated. Baekhyun turned his head to look at him. His eyes looked dark instead of golden, and full of emotion. "I'm a mess. Always have been. No matter what happens, you can't blame yourself about it."

"Of course,-"

"No. Jongdae, how old are you? Twenty-one?" Jongdae nodded. "I'm close to three hundred. Do you realize that? I might look young, but I'm not. Do not feel sad like I wasted my life on this. I mean it when I said that I accepted the risk and I do not blame you. I will never blame you." 

Jongdae let that sink in. "It's not right," he insisted. "It's unfair."

"That's life." 

"It's not about you blaming me," Jongdae said after a while. "It's about me blaming myself. You can't stop that."

Baekhyun looked at him with surprise. His eyes turned a few shades lighter. "I can't help with that," he admitted. 

Jongdae thought about it. "You claim it doesn't matter if you die because you've lived your life. But tell me, what have you done in these three hundred years?" 

Baekhyun laughed bitterly. "The disrespect." 

Jongdae chuckled with him. "None intended. I would just like to listen. You talk like your life is not worth living anymore."

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows in what seemed to be agreement. "Yeah. I used to have it all once." 

"So what happened?"

"You want to listen to my life story?" 

"If that's okay with you."

"No, it's just... I've never told it to anyone before. It's weird." 

"Sometimes it's easier to open up to someone you don't know that well." 

"Why's that?"

"I guess... It's because you can share  _your_ perspective without them challenging it."

Baekhyun hummed. "This is going to shock you." 

"Well, I hope it does. If your life story is boring I'm going to fall asleep, I'm warning you." 

The other male laughed. "Oh, I don't think it's boring," he said and for some reason Jongdae got goosebumps. "It gets dark though." 

"You're the Sun personified," Jongdae murmured. "How dark can it get?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope next chapter will be up next week! Thank you for your patience! 
> 
> p.s. this will be beta-ed when I finish writing it. English is not my first language so please excuse the mistakes and if you're interested in beta-ing please leave a comment!


End file.
